Loving a Mortal
by Darcwidder83
Summary: Only one woman has shown the great demon love. Only one woman has shown him he has a heart. But what does Rin have to do with her? Why does her smile give him memories he once thought forgoton of the woman that left him for a mortal?
1. Chapter 1

-1LOVING A MORTAL

The little girl running through the wild flowers turns around and gives me a big smile. At the moment my mind fills up with memories of a lost love. The woman that over the centuries has capture my heart time after time. All it ever took was her special smile that fills my heart with warmth of what I now believe to be love.

It all started when I was a young boy. One day I was lost in the woods near a village that is known to be inhabited by demon slayers. Right in the middle of everything I saw her.

_She was standing there with a bunch of weapons on the floor around her. She was practicing her bow and arrow but before she shot she closes her eyes and concentrates on something. Then she shoots the arrow and as it moves a great shining light follows it._

'_She is a priestess.' is the first thought in my mind. _

_She slowly turns around towards my way. That's when I saw her good for the first time. As her curly black falled back from her face. Her white skin paler than the moon and her shinny gray eyes. _

_For a moment I felt like she notice me for a minute but the girl turn away her attention. Her aim and shots becoming more accurate by the minute. After a long while she turns to face me again. _

'_Are you lost boy? Don't be afraid you can come out from hiding.' she says giving me a warm smile._

_I slowly get out of my hiding place. _

'_You notice me?' I ask scared._

'_How can I not your demonic aura is very strong. Yet youthful and clean. So that can only mean a young demon. What is your name?' she says as she gives me a curious look._

'_For what? That way you can put me down as one of your kills?' I say in my prideful voice. _

'_You seriously think that I am going to kill you now? When I could have done that an hour ago?' her voice says filled with hurt 'Besides your just a child. I don't work that way. Neither than the people in our village.'_

'_How do you know that?' I asked defiantly._

'_That is my home. Well when I am not traveling with my aunt.' she says with her smile. The one that has been only for me._

'_I thought you were a priestess?' I ask confuse._

'_I do have the powers of a priestess. I got it from my mother and my aunt is teaching me to use it. But my father is a slayer so he is teaching me to do that. So I am half and half. Now that I have told you something about me would you atleast give me your name boy or do you prefer demon boy.'_

'_Seshomaru.'_

'_Nice to meet you Seshomaru. My name is Kima.' she says with that special smile._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'Kima. What are you doing right now my love. Do you still remember me? What we had?'

I look back at the laughing child running around the flowers.

'Why do I see in yours eyes and soul. Why do eye long for my love every time I see you Rin.'


	2. Her Return

-1Chapter 2- HER RETURN

A/N- I don't owe Inuyasha or there characters. Just a story I made up of my beloved characters. Except Kimma. All things in italics are dreams or memories.

We stop at the edge of a cliff when I suddenly hear the moaning sounds of a sleeping Rin. She suddenly fell of Aun to the ground and woke up with a start. She was breathing fast like if she was in a battle.

"What is wrong Rin?" Yokken ask.

She shakes her head and points to the other side of the cliff. Where we see a woman fighting a huge demon. His claws buried into her torso.

The demon suddenly lets go of her like something is burning her and she starts to fall. When Rin sees this she screams but before I can move I see the woman throw a chain upwards and when it goes around a tree branch she pulls her self up. With one swift move she kills the demon with a sword.

"_Catch me if you can." Kimma says as I chase after her. She is so fast. I have never seen a human move so fast. But she is no ordinary woman._

_My mother and her father been fighting for years. This was one of those days that we ran into each other and they start to fight. They have never really hurt each other. So we just stand on the sidelines. But now since I am older we been having our own fun._

"_Oh I will." I scream as I start to speed up. _

_Speed is in my blood. I know that one day she wont hold a candle to my speed. _

_Then she does something unexpected. She turns around and gives me a small kiss in the cheek. That makes my adrenaline go up and I begin to move faster than ever._

_Than I am able to grab her by the wrist and I pin her to a tree. I have her hands above her head. She leans forward and quickly kisses men in the lips. I am so surprise that I let go of her for a second. That was all she needed to get away from my grasp and runs of again._

_And I begin to chase her again…_

The woman across from us swiftly pushes her long dark curly hair back. We all look at her amaze at the fact that she is still standing there like nothing has happen.

"Wow. That woman was amazingly fast." Yokken says. "What do you think my lord? My lord?" Yokken was saying but I was to late I was already halfway across. Hopping to catch her before she disappears on me again.

Just as I reach her she falls to her knees. She looks up at me. Surprise cover her beautiful features. After all these centuries she still as young and beautiful as I remember.

"Sesshomaru?" she ask in surprise.

"Hello, Kimma. What are you doing here? Last thing I heard you were playing housewife with a medicine man." I say sarcastically. She hurt me so much so many years ago.

Her jaws clenches and surprise turns into anger. She stands up quickly lightly wincing from the obvious pain she is in.

"Its none of your business what I am or am not doing."

"Just curious to what your doing. I stop caring for you the moment you left me for that insignificant mortal."

"You haven't change. Still that agorant bastard that broke my heart." she says looking away. She sees Aun walking towards us and her features soften. "Hey."

She gets near it and starts petting it.

"I see you decided to follow Sesshomaru." She says to her former companion. "Who is there on you boy?" She looks at the little girl sitting on Aun's back. "Rin?"


	3. Rin's Family

-1Chapter 3- Rin's Family

Memories of years ago fill my mind. The last time I saw her. The last time we fought together.

'_I need to see her. I need to at least be able to smell her. Even if she doesn't know I am there.' I keep repeating those words in my mind as I begin my journey to the village Kimma is now living at._

_But something just seems wrong. I can feel the scent of fast moving demons going that way too. _

'_Are they going to attack that village? I must hurry up just in case she is in need of assistance.'_

_I reach the village in a few long strides. In the center of the deserted village stands one woman. She is shooting arrows at the incoming demons. But her powers seem so weak. At one point I remember seeing her kill up to fifty demons with one arrow. But at this moment she be lucky if she can kill five._

'_Need any help?' I say as I jump to her side like so long ago._

_She turns around towards me and with her special smile nods. She takes out her sword and I transform into my demon form and just like before. The demon slayer and the demon dog defeat a whole army of demons._

_Just like our parents did before us._

'_Sesshomaru…I…' she hesitates. I see the pain in her eyes. 'Thank you.'_

_I nod to her and without a word I run out of there. _

"Rin?" Kimma says to the little girl. "Oh my goodness."

She grabs Rin and holds her in a hard embrace. Tears is streaming out there eyes.

"Mommy?" the little girl ask.

"Mommy?" Yokken says just as surprise by the news. "Isn't your family dead Rin?"

Kimma turns to us. Looking at both of us like she has barely seen us for the first time. She hesitates when she looks at my questioning eyes. Then turns to Rin.

"Rin, honey what are you doing here? Where is your aunt, uncle and cousin?"

I turn around disgusted as I realize what was going on. She had abandon her own daughter.

"Some men. They came to rob us and…"

"Oh honey." Kimma says hugging her again.

"Then wolves came to kill the villagers and Lord Sesshomaru saved me. Since then he has been protecting me." The little girl turns to Yokken with a smile. "Lord Yokken been helping too."

"Can we talk?" she says turning to me.

"There is nothing for us to talk about." I say calmly. Pain tugging at my heart.

If anyone has showed me I have one it is her. She filled it with unconditional love. And also broke by walking away from me.

'Damn her.' I curse in my head.

"Please." she says in the voice that I have never been able to say no to. "Alone, just you and me. I need to explain to you."

"Explain what Kimma? Why you abandon your own daughter?" I say loud as my heart was screaming.

'Damn her to hell. If I can just feel it in my heart to kill her. Or to let her feel the grief she has given me.'

"I understand you are mad at me. But it is important."

Yokken begins to walk away with Aun and Rin behind him. They are giving me no choice but to face her.

"Talk. I don't have all day." I say icing up my heart once more.

"Remember our last encounter." she waits to see my reaction but continues when I don't respond to her "The village has lost many men a month before that with a war that they lost. Making us an easy target. In the war I lost my husband and well Rin's father.

A few days before we were attack I gave birth to Rin. It almost kill me. It took so much of my power. I was barely able to get up when I sense the demons. But fortunate for me I was able to get the villagers out of the village. I gave Rin to Lee's sister and ask her and her husband to run away to leave as far as they can and not stop. If I come out alive I will find them. When everyone leaves I got my weapons and got ready for attack. Thankfully you were able to come and help.

I found them later on. I just couldn't stay in one place again. With the death of my husband I lost my will to do that. When Rin was old enough I decided to take her with me. But they convince me to let them raise her. That she will be in danger around me. So I agree as long as I can visit her. Which I have done but then one day she disappear. I finally got to see her again and with you of all demons."

"So that man that took you away from me is her father." I say emotionless.

Which she is use to.

"Sesshomaru, Lee didn't take me away from you. You know that. We just have different opinions about life. I've grown Sesshomaru." she puts a hand on my shoulder "Hearing you talk bad about humans hurts me. Don't forget I am also part human. I am not a goddess. The blood of a god does run through my veins but my mother was a human. My father's mother was a human. And all the time you will condemn humans. Specially after your brothers birth. It hurt."

I look at her indifferently.

"And you haven't change." she finishes of.

She turns around to leave but I grab her by her wrist.


	4. The Confrontation and a Decision is Made

-1Chapter 4- The Confrontation and a Decision is Made

"No this time your not running away from." I say pulling her back towards me.

She starts to struggle but I am stronger than her. My will is not willing to let her go.

"Let me go Sesshomaru. I don't want to talk to you. All your words are full of poison and hatred." she is sobbing now.

"Hum. Foolish human." I say when I see her tears. "I thought you be better than that."

She then kicks me hard in the mid section. I let her go because she caught me off surprise. I look up at the tree tops seeing that she is standing at the top of a thick branch.

"Fine you want to play hard. Then lets play." she then un sheaths her sword. "Come and get me doggy boy."

I growl at her nickname towards me. I take out my sword and ran after her. Just as I am under her I jump up to a branch right in front of her making her stop in her tracks. Just like old times.

"_Hi." she says popping up right in front of me._

"_Hey Kimma. Our parents are at it again?" I ask her in a bored tone. _

"_Surprisingly…no. I just know that it was your birthday a few days ago and since this is the year you become a 'man' I decided to get you something special." she then pulls out a bag and hands it to me._

_She looks excitedly biting her lower lip while I open the package. Inside it is a colorful fabric. I look at her in surprise._

"_Its like a belt. I thought it help you with your sword." she says quietly._

"_I love it thank you." I pull it out. "Will you help me put it on. Since you know how to put it properly."_

_She smiles at me and takes it in her hands. Then she wraps it around my waist._

"_How did you know I was getting a sword?" I ask her raising an eyebrow at her._

"_I can say I had a premonition. But truthfully I ran into your father the other day. We got talking and he well… told me about what he was getting you." I smile at her._

She then starts the offense but after many attempts by both of us. We just ended tired. The anger was gone but we just sat on the grass panting.

"So." she says.

"What do you want to do then? About Rin." I ask holding my breath. If she takes her away I will never get to see them both. In my heart I couldn't loose either one of them.

"Her aunt and uncle were right. She is to young to travel with me. She will be in constant danger. Unless…" she begins but shakes her head.

"What?" I ask hoping to hear a good solution to this problem.

"Unless you let me travel with you all every once in a while. And let me take her with me every once in a while." she looks away in shame "Never mind it's a bad idea. I know. You hate me and I am still defensive with your hatred of humans."

"Just because I think humans are weak insects…"

"Stop now before we get in another argument. Please."

I nod in agreement.

"Fine. We can do this."


	5. Chapter 5

-1Chapter 5-

"Lord Sesshomaru, what is going? Where is my mommy?" Rin ask as I get near her.

"Go to her. She will explain." I say walking away.

"It is decided." I turn around to face her. Pain in my heart when I see her so close to me.

"What is the decision then?" I ask as emotionless as I can muster.

"Do you mind if I stick with you guys for now. Just for a short time. Just so I can get to know her better." she finishes with a soft voice.

I can't help but give her a warm smile. Yokken gasps. She has never liked to see me smile. But this smile is different it comes from heart. The love I have always felt for her.

"Sure." I start walking away quickly. "Lets go."


	6. Meeting a Weird Group

-1Chapter 6- Meeting a Weird Group

"Stay here, Rin."

I turn to see Kimma just about to run of. I know where she is going. I can feel it too. But unlike her I don't care.

"Mommy where you going?"

"I'll be back honey. I have some business to take care of." she looks over my way and I nod and turn away ready to continue. She will be with us later on.

She then hugs her tightly and leaves.

-----------------------------

Kimma's POV

As I get near the village the people are still moving around like nothing was a matter. Like no harm will come to them.

"Attention!! Attention!!" I say as I stand in the middle of the village. "You guys need to start to hide. I sense dark auras coming this way."

"Who do you think you are lady?" one of the villager men was saying.

"We don't listen to women here." another man was saying.

I look around and see how the only ones outside were men and boys.

'Were are the females?'

"Fine so I guess you men can handle a lot of demons more than a slayer." I say to them.

"Hump." one of the men say "Your nothing but a witch."

Before I can reply the sun filled sky becomes darken by the bodies of hundreds of oncoming demons.

"Go Hide!!" a girl with strange clothes is shouting.

She is on top of this white hair man. Follow by another man and woman on top of a demon cat.

That man look like a monk and the woman like a demon slayer.

"You heard her. Hide." the white hair man shouted to the villager.

As soon as they heard his voice they all run into there homes.

He takes out an old sword that transforms into a big fang shape sword.

"Why don't you go hide in your house?" the strangely dress one says.

"That's because I am not from here. I came here to fight." I pull out my own sword and remove my shirt(don't know what they call them sorry).

I hear the girl on the demon cat gasps as she sees my tattoos in my hands.

"That girl."

"What?" the monk ask as they get of the cat.

"She wears the mark of the elders." she says.

I look at her. She is definitely a slayer. But before I can say another word the demons come raining down on us. Giving us no other choice than to fight.

By the end I figure those four adults up. The strangely dress one is a priestess with very powerful aura name Kagome. The slayer is the last one left, well other than me named Sango. The monk Miroku. The white hair man is to my surprise Sesshomaru's little brother.

Even thought we broke up because we had an argument about Inuyasha I have never met him.

With them also was a fox demon, Shippo. He is so cute but seems to be a scary cat. The demon cat Kirara.

"Wow your amazing." the monk says approaching me when we had kill the demons he holds my hand and begins to say "Would you do me the favor of bearing my children?"

"Excuse me." I say.

I pull my sword and place it just by his neck.

"Can you repeat that question?" I say daring him.

He steps back from me.

"Sorry ma'am. Didn't meant to upset you." he says ashamed.

"I know you." Sango says then startling all of us.

"You are known as the goddess to my people. Daughter of the founder and the priestess that bless us. Your Lady Kimma." she begins to walk from side to side. Then turns to face me. "I thought you were just a legend. You're my idol."

"What do you mean she is the daughter of the founder. Isn't your village very old Sango?" Kagome asks.

"Look, Sango right? I am no different then anybody else. And I left the village after my dad's death." I say trying to get back to my daughter quickly.

"Yes I know but you bare the symbol of the elders. The symbol that is now only for the ones that lead us. Atleast use to." she looks down sadden.

"What do you mean?" I ask concern.

"There is only two of us left. My brother and me. Everyone was killed by a demon name Naraku."

I just nod at them.

"Well it was nice to meet you guys." I turn to go "Bye the way girls these men are pompous idiots. So watch out."

They turn to each other confuse. When they turn to look at me I was gone.


	7. Damsel in Distress

-1Chapter 7- Damsel in Distress

"What's wrong?" I ask the woman walking with us.

"Huh?" she says looking at me.

"You haven't said a word since you got back. I know that you are not like that. So what is in your mind?" I then feel the need to take back my words. "Its not like I need to tell me. I don't really care, just curious."

"You will never believe who I saw in the village." she says. She then continues when I don't say anything. "Your little brother Inuyasha. He is quite the fighter. He also controls your father sword good."

At the sound of his name I freeze. 'Him handle my father's sword good. Ha.'

"Yeah sure, whatever." I say coldly as I walk away from her again.

"You haven't change." I stop but continue without turning around.

I see her walk towards Rin. She leans to talk to her ear. I see from the corner of my eyes as they hug quickly. Then she disappears.

-------------------------------------

"_Rin, help."_

I turn around to see Rin climb on Aun and fly away from were we are.

I run after them. Trying to figure out what is going on. Where that voice I heard came from.

Sometime later Rin stops close to edge of some mountain. She hides herself and Aun behind some bushes and looks forward. I get closer to her as she stands there thinking.

"What's going on Rin?"

She jumps up at my voice but doesn't say anything. Just gestures to what is happening in front of them.

I look at what is in front of us. Lying on a cart is an unconscious Kimma.

"She is going to be worth a lot of money brother." one of the men was saying.

"Yes she is little brother. If she becomes a big problem to humans I bet there will be a lot of demons that would love to devour this strong little woman." the older man says.

"Yes, she will be a treat but what can we get from them?"

"A favor if we play our cards right."

That did it. No one was going to be selling Kimma. So I jump into action. Protecting what I love. What belongs to me.

"No, I have a better idea." I say standing right in front of the two men. "You give her to me now and I promise I wont hurt you."

The two men take out there swords.

"Leave demon if you worship your life. We can take you." the older man tells me.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." I say coldly but I decide to let them be unless they insist.

So I jump towards Kimma. Using my sword I release her from her chains and I jump out of the way with Rin and Aun right on my trail.

When they are far enough I lay Kimma carefully down on the grass. She hasn't move an inch and I am beginning to worry.

"Rin," I say as I hear the little girls stomach growl. "why don't you go and get something to eat?"

"But my mom." she begins.

"While your at it can you go get Yokken? I believe we left him in our hurry and he must be lost." I see her face full of protest. "Don't worry about your mom. I'll take care of her."

She knows that she just needs to go. When I suggest things like that it is for own good.

"Alright Lord Sesshomaru. I'll see you in a bit."

She then gets near the unconscious woman and kisses her in her cheek.

"I'll be back mommy. Lord Sesshomaru will take care of you."

She then leaves.

"Hey, Sesshomaru. Its been a long time since we last talk." a feminine voice says from behind.

I turn around to see Kimma's astral projection sitting on a tree.

"What do you want?" I mumble to her. How I hate her. She is not like her. "Shouldn't you be somewhere else?"

"So much hatred Sesshomaru and you say you love me." she says standing next to me and starts caressing my shoulder.

"I have never say I love you. I have only love one person and that lady lying here is it." I say signaling to the woman on the grass.

"Where you think I come from? I am a part of her." she says trying to kiss me on the cheek. "The part that always had hope to be with you again. She doesn't believe in you. I do."

"You're a part of her but your not her. I love her not part of her. So if you don't mind leave me alone." I say to that wannabe.

She pouts but she lets go and disappears.

"Come on Kimma, wake up." I say to the still figure as I sit next to her.

I pull her long hair back and look at her pale face.

"I love you."


	8. Power of Two Priestess

-1Chapter 8- Power of two Priestest

A/N- Don't be confuse this chapter will tell us something of why Kimma was found that way and will also talk a little bit more of her past and family. Well you'll see.

'I can't believe his nerve. He is always so cold when he talks about his brother.' she thinks as she runs of away from the group.

It has become normal for her to run of when they always had a fight. She smiles as the thought comes to mind.

'We been together way to long.' she stops at a rivers bed.

Something just feels wrong. There seems to be blood and fear.

And something else. A strong aura. Power. Then as she looks across the river she sees her.

A long dark hair maiden. The walking dead.

"Kykyo?" she screams out. The woman across looks back at her. There is a likeness in there appearance.

"Oh, hello Kimma. I can't imagine you are still alive." she says coldly.

"Its nice to see you too, niece. And looking like you did over fifty years ago." Kimma says matching her cold voice.

Kykyo looks around then. Ignoring the woman across from her for a minute.

"Do you feel that?" Kykyo finally says.

Kimma closes her eyes and scans the area.

"Over there." she points to her right.

The two woman run towards the edge of a rocky slope. There they see a group of demons attacking a traveling group of migrating families.

They stop as they saw the bodies of the men. There was a total of five men corpses.

"We have to do something?" she says taking a arrow out and aiming it towards one of the demons.

As she does that I am already running up to them with my sword out. We had no time to spare. There are women and children to save.

"Go. Run." Kimma tells the survivors. "Just run and don't look back."

As she screams that the women pick up their children and run of with them. They are trying to cover there eyes so they wont see the fight that is about to begin.

Kykyo shots an arrow but it is easily deflected by one of the biggest demons with a sword.

Kimma fights back and together they are able to kill all but the big one.

Kimma looks at Kykyo at that moment. She knows what must be needed done but they would have to do it at the precise moment. With the nod of the Kykyo, Kimma takes out a bow and points it at the big demon.

"On three." Kykyo screams. "One."

"Two." Kimma screams.

"Three." both women screams out as they release the arrow at the same time.

The two arrows join together and there purifying powers and go through the demon as if going through thin air. Demolishing the demon.

Only a huge blast comes from the impact and throws both women up in the air.

Kykyo's body flies towards the forest hitting a tree and falling unconscious but safely.

But Kimma's body is thrown off the slope her body falling down the rocky slope. Getting scratches and bumps all over her body. The mere use of such powerful doing drain her so when she felt the explosion close her mind had already close into darkness.

She feels nothing. No cuts. No bruises.

Not even the sweet voice of Rin. Or her sweet kiss on her cheek.

She doesn't feel the strong embrace of the demon who has stolen her heart.

Nor his voice calling her name. The voice that is music to her ears.

She is just in a world of darkness.


	9. Miutsu and Kagara

-1Chapter 9- Miutsu and Kagara

A/N- Now back to the present.

"Yokken, can you feel that?" I ask the small demon as I stand up. "He is near I can sense him."

"Who my lord?" Yokken ask his master. "You mean that vile demon Naraku, Lord?"

"Who else have we been following Yokken?" I say coldly at his slowness. "I need you to do something very important. You cannot by anyway mess this up."

"Anything my lord." he says kneeling at my feet.

"I need you to take care of Kimma and Rin. If anything happens to them you will pay with your life. I don't want to see a single scratch on her. Do I make myself clear." I look down at Kimma's pale face.

As strong as I am I am afraid. Not of my life but of hers. Now that I have her back in my life I don't want to loose her.

I kneel down and kiss her in her forehead. I tuck away some of her long strands of her ignoring Yokken's blabbering again. I then get up and look at a pale scared Rin.

"Be nice Rin. I'll be back soon." With that I leave.

----------------------

"Hello Sesshomaru." Kagura's voice says from above. "Miss me much?"

"I can honestly say I don't." I say coldly. "Where is he? Where's Naraku?"

"He was here but he told me to give you a little message." I then see a shadow move out of the woods. "He says that as soon as his new reincarnation gets rid of you he would take care of that child that goes around with you. Sesshomaru meet Miutsu."

With a move of her fan Miutsu is unleash and is now after me.

-------------------------------------

Back with the Rin and the others

"Yokken, where did Lord Sesshomaru go?" she says as she starts dancing around.

"I am not sure Rin. I think he went after Naraku and would you sit still for a moment, child. I am already feeling a little jumpy as it is." the demon says in exasperation.

Then a load rumble is heard coming from Rin's stomach.

"Sorry, I guess I am a little hungry." she says sheephesly.

"Then why don't you go get something to eat?" a feminine voice says.

The demon and the girl turn to see the beautiful woman sit up.

She look like nothing the demon has seen before.

'No wonder my lord loves this woman. She is like no other woman or demon.' Yokken thinks.

"But Lord Sesshomaru told me to stay still." Rin protested in her mothers arms.

"Yokken will go with you." she then looks around and notices the missing demon. "Where is Sesshomaru?"

"He went to take care of some business." Yokken says flatly. "Besides we can't leave you. My lord told me to stay by your side at all time. If not he will have my head."

He says but the woman doesn't listen to him. She has her eyes close and seems to be concentrating on something. She then gasps and opens her eyes.

"Rin go with Yokken to get something to eat and stay there. I will find you guys later." she gets up and mounts Aun.

"You can't leave, my lady. Lord Sesshomaru gave strict orders about looking out for you and Rin. If something happens to you, he would have my head." he says afraid.

Kimma grabs the poor demon by the collar.

"Listen to me you toad. I have to go. No one can stop me. If you think your lord is scary you haven't seen me mad and that is worst than him. Take care of my daughter." her face softens and place him down softly. "Please."

He just nods and she flies of.

----------------------------------------

I was on the defense since Miutsu was a very strong and fast demon when I saw a blur jump out of nowhere and struck him down.

The blur stands next to me and when I look towards her I am surprise to see Kimma there fighting.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her as Miutsi retrieves out of sight once more.

I have my ears and eyes open for anything weird.

"You think you were going to have all the fun love." she says touching my shoulder. "Not a chance."

Then a loud sound is heard as both Miutsu and Kagaru appear to fight us.

There is anger in Kagaru's face. She has obviously seen Kimma touch me. She was ready to draw her blood.


	10. The Power of Love

-1Chapter 10- The Power of Love

"Shouldn't you be sleeping or something?" I ask the woman fighting by my side.

"I woke up and I heard you might need some help." she answers back as she fight an angry Kagara. "Where is Naraku anyway?"

"Gone." Kagara answers. "And you'll be dead before you ever set eyes on him you witch."

"I wouldn't talk to her like that Kaguara. You have no idea what she can do?" I say to the demon woman as I fight out Miutzu. Who again went into hiding in the woods.

"Please like she can hurt me. She is only a woman." she says mocking her.

She makes a movement with her fan and all of a suddenly her blades go hurtling towards Kimma. Before I can go protect my love Miutzu appears out of nowhere and attacks me. But Kimma's speed was able to dodge Kaguara's attack.

"Your fast. I give that to you." she says. "But I will kill you before Sesshomaru's very eyes so he can hurt before he dies himself."

"You have no idea who your messing with demon." Kimma says taking out an arrow and aiming it at Kagura. I will becom your worst nightmare. If you survive."

Before Kagura knows it a well aim arrow is going quickly towards her. Sesshomaru is barely seeing the scene unfold on the corner of his eyes. Kagura is able to move just fast enough to just get hit in her left shoulder. The power knock her down and she lay on the ground very still.

Just as Kimma near the fallen demon she pull one of her feathers and was able to go airborne.

Before Kimma can move Miutzu is able to throw me down since I am a little bit not concentrating. She decided to leave Kagura and go to my aid. Throwing a arrow towards the reincarnation. But he easily dodge it. That just gave me enough time to get up right next to her.

"We have to go full power." she says talking about how we use to fight together. "It's the only way."

I nod in agreement. By combining our powers we will be able to destroy him no matter how fast he moves.

I lift my sword and send a hard hitting energy Miutzu's way. Just as it releases Kimma sends her purifying arrow.

Just as we predicted the blast destroy Miuzu and Kagura barely was able to fly away to safety. We both drop to the floor spent. The energy of the arrow grace me and it started to affect me a little and Kimma is still weak from her last battle.

"Aun." she screams.

The demon stands next to us and Kimma grabs me and helps on him before taking a seat behind me.

Aun flies up with us until I feel Kimma point down towards something she sees. I am almost unconscious but I am still alert just incase something is following us.

Aun descends the skies and we are at an opening of a cave. She helps me down and walks me in. I see her take out a piece of parchment before sleep over takes me entirely.

---------------------------------------

"Look Rin. Aun is coming near." Yokken says to the scare little girl.

She is patiently waiting for her mother and Sesshomaru.

"But where is my mommy and Lord Sesshomaru. I don't see them." the little girl says with tears in her eyes.

Aun stops right next to them and Yokken grabs the roll of parchment that is in one of Aun's pockets.

"I think this is for you Rin." the short demon says handing the parchment over to the little girl.

Rin takes it in her hands and reads it. A small smile playing in her lips. She then hands it to the small demon.

He takes it in his hands and reads it to.

_Yokken and Rin:_

_Sesshomaru and me are going to be out for a few days. We are okay but we need sometime to rest. Continue on your way. I will be able to find you guys later._

_Yokken, what I told you before still stands. So take care of my little girl please and be careful. Aun will be able to help you two if anything is needed._

_Love,_

_Kimma_

"Okay you heard your mother Rin. Its time to go." he starts to walk again but stops when he notices the little girl is not following him. "Don't worry about them Rin. They will be okay. Lord Sesshomaru is a very powerful demon. And your mother is not an ordinary human woman, I reckon. Everything is going to be okay."

Yokken continues walking but this time he is follow by the little girl and Aun.

---------------------------------------

A/N- So I was going to end it her but I felt generous. Keep on reviewing and I may update sooner. Okay let me continue now.

I wake up and I notice it is dark outside. I seem to be in a cave and there is a fire to my left.

On the other side of the fire is a sleeping figure. A woman I believe.

When I finally wake up completely I see it's the trembling body of Kimma.

I get up and walk towards her. I lay down next to her and put my arms around her. Warming her up. She reacts to me and cuddles closer to me in her sleep. I then again go back to sleep.

A/N- like I say the more reviews the quicker I'll update and you'll like next chapter.


	11. There Love Unleash

-1Chapter 11- There Love Unleash

She wakes up feeling a little trap. There seems to be something around her tightly. So she opens her eyes and sees an arm with long nails around her holding her tightly. Whoever this was is sleeping soundly.

She pulls away slowly and turns to face this person. When her eyes finally focuses she sees the sleeping demon there. A small smile on his peaceful face.

She picks up her hand and slowly plays with his long silvery hair. When her hand finally rest on his cheek he opens his eyes and looks straight into her.

"I am sorry." she says pulling back her hand.

Before she can put it by her side he was holding it into his face again.

"Don't be." he says.

"But I woke you up." she says quietly.

He holds her tightly.

"I am happy to wake up to a beautiful sight."

"Sesshomaru?" she ask.

"Yes?" she nuzzles her head on his chest making sure she is listening to his heart.

"Goodnight." she says.

"Goodnight."

------------------------------------------

He wakes up feeling something on him. When he looks down he finds the sleeping figure of the woman he loves. Her arms around him. Holding him like if she lets go he will disappear.

She opens her eyes and start to move a little but she stops when there eyes meet.

"Hi sleepy head." he tell hers with a small smile.

She beams up at him. It is feeling like when they first started to be together. So she tightens her arms around him but stops when she feels him wince with her touch.

So there mind go back to the present. She sits up quickly but her legs are in each side of his hips. She slowly opens his top to reveal his bandage torso.

"How does it feel?" she says scratching her arm lightly.

"Oh!" he says shock in his eyes. "I didn't even notice that till this moment."

"Always the strong one." she says smiling down on him.

"You know me better than anybody." he says with a playful smile.

She laughs but stops. There is pain in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he ask sitting up careful not to hurt her since she is sitting on him.

"I just hurt my shoulder and I have a bruise in my stomach. So don't make me laugh." she says lightly hitting his arm.

He slowly bends over and kisses her lightly on her forehead.

"Why did you go and fight again? You could have died." he says emotionless.

She leans her head into his chest.

"I couldn't let you have all the fun." he shakes his head. "I was afraid for you. If something happen to you… I don't know what I'll do."

"Now you know how I felt seeing you lying there helpless. What those men would have done with you. I…" he says.

He couldn't finish his thoughts as she lifts up her face and kisses him. They share a passionate sweet kiss between them.

"I know. I do too." she says as she pulls away.

With those words they let there passion unleash. The love they been holding back all around them. There undying feelings stronger than ever before.


	12. A Little Longer, Please

-1Chapter 12- A Little Longer, Please

"Do we have to?" Sesshomaru ask the moving woman.

He is lying on his side not wanting to move from there hidden haven. The other person in the cave is the woman of his dreams. He just wants to cherish this moment forever.

"I can't do that to my little girl. Its been three days now. If we don't appear soon they will think the worst of us." she says.

"Kimma," he wines "I like that we are together. Only you and me." he tells her pulling him down on his lap.

Kimma tries to get off of him but he holds her tighter and begins to kiss her neck.

"Can't you just, you know over where they are and tell them we are okay?" he says as he pulls away from her neck. "That will get there mind on ease and we spend more time…" he doesn't finish he just attacks her neck again.

"Come on. We really need to go. Okay, hold on. Just promise me something." she says facing him.

"Anything." he says kissing her forehead.

"Don't let me hit the floor. And don't be mean to her." she says pointing her finger at his chest.

"I will catch you but I cant promise I will be nice to her. She just gets on my nerves."

"Sesshomaru," she warns.

"I'll try." he says kissing her.

"Okay, I'll be back."

With that said Sesshomaru is left holding the sleeping form of Kimma.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy." the little girl runs towards her mother or she thinks that's her mom.

"Hey, Rin. I know your kind of confuse I am your mother. Well part of her. I am her astral projection. She wanted you to know that they are okay but we will still be away for a couple more days." she says.

"Are you and Lord Sesshomaru doing good?" the little girl ask.

"Yes we are okay. We are just a little tire right now." she then hugs the girl. "How is everything with you guys?"

"We are okay but Lord Yokken is getting impatient." she says smiling again.

"Tell him we will be back soon. I have to go now honey." she gives her another hug. "Be nice and don't give Yokken and Aun any trouble. Agree?"

"Yes mommy." she says with a big smile.

"Goodbye honey." then she disappears.

When she gets back to the cave she sees how Sesshomaru is caressing her face.

"She can't feel that you know." Kimma says standing behind him.

"So you talk to Rin?" he says glancing daggers at her.

"Yes and they are safe." she says.

"Good. Now come back in her." he commands.

"Why should I? I am happy where I am. She just keeps me in check. I want to be free."

He places the sleeping body carefully down and turns to face her.

"Kimma…" but he doesn't have a chance to continue because she disappears. "This is not good."

He looks down at the sleeping form.

"Not good at all."

A/N- Sorry for making this chapter short. I'll try to put the next part of it soon. Its just it will give another flashback so I decided to make it into 2 chapters. The sooner I get a review the quicker. Nah I'll see if I get it up tomorrow or something. No promises.


	13. The Other side of Kimma

-1Chapter 13- The Other Side of Kimma

"What am I suppose to do?" I ask myself. "This is a bad thing."

I look down at the sleeping woman. Without her astral self she will sleep forever or die. She doesn't know. No one with this power has ever had such an astral projection so stubborn but I guess it takes after her.

"Don't worry, love. You'll be whole again. I promise." I bend down and kiss her in her forehead. I work to the entrance of the cave. "What happen last time wont happen again. I promise."

I then leave the cave hoping that she will be okay bye herself.

"_Hey handsome. What are you up to?" Kimma says leaning against a tree._

"_I thought you weren't speaking to me." I tell her. "Besides isn't it past your bedtime." I say walking away from her._

"_Not mine." she says gazing up at the stars. "I am so tired, tired. I just want to be free."_

_I look towards her. Something just seems different._

"_How was your fathers burial?" I ask._

"_Boring." she says still looking up._

_I walk to her and grab her facing her to look at me. There is a mischievous shine in her eyes._

"_Who are?" I ask after a minute._

"_I am Kimma. Don't you recognize me."_

"_Liar." I say shaking her. "Who are you?"_

"_I am her. Sort of. Part her anyway. I am her astral projection. The side of her she hides away." she says pulling free._

"_What are you doing here?" I say looking at her back._

"_Like I said. I am tired. I needed some air and since she is asleep I decided to take advantage of that." she says looking to the far end of the forest._

"_Why?" I say._

"_I can only come out if she lets me or if she is asleep. We cant both be up at the same time." she says looking at me again. "It is me that hopes to still love you. If she had it her way she would burry her feelings for you forever specially now." she walks to me and kisses me in the cheek. "See you around."_

_She then disappears._

"Kimma! Kimma, where are you?!" I say jumping from branch to branch in search of her.

I can sense her she is near.

"Aw look the doggie decided to come out and play." she says giving a wicked smile.

"I will make you pay for that comment witch." I say to her no longer patient. I hate her play time.

"Aw, you wouldn't hurt me. Would you Sesshomaru?" she asks.

_I can sense her and blood. A lot of blood but its not hers. Its not demonic. Its human blood._

_I walk to the side of a river and see her fighting a band of twenty bandits. It looks like the men have ravage a village and left with all there treasures. They also had innocents blood._

'_This is still wrong. She will never kill so coldly. But its not her.' I think as I look at her more carefully. _

_It was her astral projection._

"Your not her." I say as we are face to face again.

"But I am a part of her. Without me she can die. Are you willing to let her die? Let me die?" she says looking at me innocently.

I stay still. I know she is right but if I don't do anything who knows what she will do.

That can leave my love with a lot of pain.

'_Hey love. Came to join the party?' she says to me._

'_What are you doing?' I ask her._

'_Taking vengeance on the poor villagers. That's what I always do.' she says smiling at me._

'_Not when humans are involve.' I tell her._

'_So you can tell the difference.' She looks me up and down. 'Doesn't matter anyway. They did wrong and they needed to be punish.'_

"I don't want to play any games. Just go back, please." I tell her softly.

"You really care for her. Why? I am as blood thirsty as you. Imagine how many people we can kill together? We can take over the world, Sesshomaru. If you only let me be." she tells me tempting me.

"I am not like that. If they get in my way I will kill them but only if necessary." I look away. "She thought me that."

"I wont give up Sesshomaru and when you are tired of her I will be here waiting for you."

She blows a kiss towards me and disappears.

**At the cave**

"Sesshomaru?" a voice comes to my ears from inside the cave.

I hurry up to help my love.

"Are you okay?" I ask her holding her tight.

She nods into my chest.

"What did I do today?" she ask me worry of what she might here.

"Nothing. You were just a little bored and wanted to play." I tell her not letting her.

"I love you." she tells me quietly.

I nod and lay down taking her down with me. I feel tire.


	14. A Place for Answers

-1Chapter 14- A Place for Answers

"Mommy." Rin screams as she sees her and the great dog demon coming.

"Hey honey." she tells her holding her tightly.

"So how where you with Yokken?" I ask the little girl. "I hope you were no trouble."

At that moment the little demon sees us and runs to us.

"Oh my Lord. You have finally come back. I was so worry for you and Lady Kimma." he tells us kneeling at my feet.

I raise and eyebrow to him. No matter how long we been together he worries like I am some useless and need protection. Before I can comment on that I feel a warm hand touch my shoulder. I look down to be staring into Kimma's grey eyes.

"You see we are okay, Yokken. Nothing to worry about." I tell him stepping to his side to continue our journey.

The three soon follow suit. Kimma walking next to me as Rin ran in front of us while Yokken is trying to get her calm.

"This is nice." she says after a while.

I don't answer.

"I know your not use to it. It has been mostly yourself all your life." she touches my arm and holds my hand for a while. "Its going to be alright"

She lets go of my hand and runs forward to play with her daughter.

"Its all going to be alright." I repeat as I see the two girls and two demons play.

"Are you all right mommy?" Rin ask her mother.

"Yeah I'll be okay honey." she says reappearing from the bushes. "I am just feeling a little bad in the stomach. Go ahead and play. I'll be right behind you."

"Are you doing good?" I ask as she joins me again. "You have been doing that for two weeks now."

"I am okay." she says sitting on the floor. "I just don't know."

She rubs her hands over her face. She is looking rather grey.

"You don't look good." I tell her.

"Thanks. A woman likes to hear that." she says sarcastically walking again.

"You know what I mean." I say.

"You're right. Do you mind if I leave you guys for a while? I know who can help me." she says stopping.

"Sure. As long as you come back and not fall in love with another man." I tell her stopping next to her.

She kisses me in the cheek and walks towards Rin. I watch as she leans down to talk to her. The little girl nods and runs off again. Kimma turns to me and gives me a small smile before she disappears.

Some where in a small temple a priestess is getting ready to sleep when she hears the sound of a bush moving. She is able to sense a strong aura. Very power person was getting near.

"I knew that I will see you one day." Kaede says to the darkness. "How are you feeling?"

"Not so good." Kimma tells the elderly priestess. "How did you know I'll be here?"

"My ancestors been waiting for your arrival. We are the keepers of your destiny. I will be able to answer any questions you have." she says with wisdom.

She just nods and lies next to fire and closes her eyes as the older looking woman turns of a candle and goes to bed.

A/N- I know it's a little short but I believe next chapter is longer. This is just the way to some answers. 

You know the drill R and R please.


	15. Seeing the Pass

-1Chapter 15- Seeing the Pass

"Good morning." an elderly voice says as I open my eyes. "I was wondering if you will ever wake up."

"I been very tired Kaede I am not in the mood for your sardonic words." I look around a little confuse. "What happened last night?"

"You came here. We had a little chat and you just fell asleep." the other woman says. "I already took care of the things I needed to do today so I can spend the rest of the day talking to you, aunt Kimma."

I nod at her still a little confuse as why I felt the need to come here yesterday.

"You look confuse." I nod again. "Why?"

"I am not sure why I came. I just had a strong feeling to be here but I am not sure why." I tell her truthfully.

The old lady then picks up a large old box and hands it to me.

"This box been handed to the youngest of the daughters through generations. Its our legacy. It was given to your aunt. Your mothers younger sister to keep watch. She said that one day you will come searching answers and she will find them in there." she says pointing at the box in my lap.

"Looking for what answers exactly?" I say trailing my hand across its smooth surface.

"I don't know. That information was never given to us. Whatever your looking for you will find in there."

I open the box slowly while biting my lower lip. Inside was an ancient looking book. I look at the older looking woman confuse.

"Go ahead open it." she urges.

I nod and open the book. The first page contain a life like drawing of my mother sitting on top of a dog. A huge dog that reminded me of the demon form of a certain demon lover of mine.

My mother was drawing an arrow while the huge beast was biting some of the surrounding demons. I frown as I look at it.

"Anything wrong?" Kaede ask when she sees my frown.

"Its my mom and…" I say looking harder at the dog. "and…"

"Sesshomaru's father?" she says.

"That's his father?" I ask looking at her. She nods her head. "It looks so familiar somehow."

"Yeah. I heard from one of the villagers that once saw you fighting that you looked like an angel and her demon. You and Sesshomaru." Kaede then takes out a piece of parchment and hands it to me.

I look down at a picture of me and Sesshomaru just like my mother is on top of Sesshomaru's father.

"Where did you get this?" I ask her after a while.

"He drew it and gave it to me. I knew that you would have love to seen it."

I nod with tears in my eyes.

"So my mom and his dad had the same thing that we have?" I ask after a while.

"Keep on looking." She says signaling to the book that is on my lap.

Inside it's a small.

_A young priestess is seen traveling with a demon. No one knows how it happened but they travel the world leaving a mark wherever they step foot on. She look like an angel ontop of a demon. So powerful they are together that no one ever thought that they will be able to be stop. Until the priestess found love in a half mortal leaving behind her traveling companion._

The book kept telling of known battles with the two. Then a letter falls out of the book. I pick it up and see my name scribble in the front.

I slowly open it and read.

Dear daughter:

If you are reading this it means I am dead. I want you to know that I love you and to tell you something that I saw the day you were born. I saw a long life for you. Your just like your father. I also saw a demon in your life. One that you will love with all your heart but he will hurt your life too. He is still not born. Not at this moment in which I am writing you this letter. I think I die before he is born. He is a special demon. He is the son of someone I love dearly. He was once the love of my life. Until I met your father.

I leave this to my little sister to take care of, Kimma. I know you will question the nature of your relationship and want to know more of me, your family and his family. Its funny now its like his family and ours will intertwine forever. I hope this book and letter will help you. I love you my little butterfly.

Your mother.

I give out a small laugh.

"What?" Kaede ask.

"She saw it all. Sesshomary and me. Kykyo and Inuyasha. She somehow knew it will happen." I say looking at the drawing of her on the great demon dog.

"But how she's been dead for many centuries now?" she ask.

"She had a premonition when I was born." I answer back. "She knew that the love her and Sesshomaru's father will not die. That it will pass on to their own children and relatives."

I hold my head. I am feeling dizzy and I just throw up before I can move.

"Are you alright aunt Kimma?" she ask me.

"I don't know I haven't been feeling so good lately." I answer.

"Hmm. What have you been feeling?" she says placing her hands on my forehead and then my stomach.

"Noxious, tired. I been having a lot of headaches and been very tired. Weak even." I tell her. "You don't think that…"

I stop I can't even imagine that. I can't be right.

A/N- Okay I'll leave it in a cliffy but I think you guys already know what's up anyway. Yes there parents once where lovers. Oh and just in case I haven't said it before I don't own Inuyasha and things that belong to the owners. R and R please.


	16. Saying Goodbye

-1Chapter 16- Saying Goodbye

I don't own Inuyasha or there characters.

Read and Review people. Read and review, please and thank you.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin ask looking at me with a pleading look.

"You can go Rin. Take Aun for protection. He will also be able to find me when you decide to come back." I tell her as I start to walk away.

When they go into flight Yokken looks at me.

"What?" I tell him.

"Where do you suppose she is going like that, Lord Sesshomaru?" he ask looking down.

"Probably to see her mother." I say coldly and continue on my way.

Yokken finally walks after me.

"I hope that they are alright." he says.

--

"Mommy." Rin ask as she reaches the small village.

She walks towards the shrine and stops as she hears her mother voice coming from one of the cottages. She walks towards it and calls out for her again.

"Mommy?" she says again.

"Hi." Kimma says as she sticks her head out of the door. "Come in honey. I want you to meet someone."

Rin walks in and sees an older woman in priestess dressing sitting on the ground and sipping some tea.

"Rin I want you to meet your cousin. She is Lady Kaede. She is the priestess in this village." she says lightly pushing the little girl forward.

"Hello, ma'am." Rin says looking down.

"Hello child. You are prettier than I thought." the elderly looking woman says to the little girl.

Rin blushes and starts to relax around her.

"Rin." her mother says after a while. "I want you to see something too. Well I also thought that it is about time you met some of your relatives like Lady Kaede. She has a sister too. She is also a priestess. If we ever come across from her I'll tell you but now come and sit next to me."

She pats right next to her as she pulls out the book that was left for her by her mother.

"I want you to see something sweetie." she says.

"What is it mommy?" Rin ask as she sits next to her mother still eyeing the elder lady.

"It's a drawing of my mother." she says as she hands the little girl the book.

"Who is that she is ridding with?" the girl ask a little afraid.

"He is Sesshomaru's father. He was a very powerful demon. No one has been able to do the things he did. According to this book him and my mother made a very powerful alliance. No one could hurt the other." she says to her little girl like talking about a fairytale. "That is how much they love each other." she finishes with a small smile.

At that moment Kaede leaves her hut. Letting them look at there past and have sometime together.

"Like you and Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin ask looking up at her mother.

"I guess you can say that." she answers.

"Your leaving us." the little girl says.

"I want to let you in to a little secret but I can only tell you as long as you don't tell Lord Sesshomaru or Yokken." she says.

"Mommy I don't know if I can keep a secret from them." Rin says.

"Its important for them not to know. That way you can know." she looks away before looking at her daughter. "Its very important and I know I can trust you."

"Okay, mommy, I'll keep your secret." she says smiling.

The woman hugs the little girl tightly and whispers into her ear.

"Really." the girl exclaims.

The woman nods at her.

The little girl jumps up and down from joy and runs around.

"Alright Rin calm down. We should get back to the others that way I can tell Sesshomaru that I'll be gone for a while." she says getting up.

"Why wont you tell him?"

"When the time comes he'll know but right now I have some thinking to do." she puts away the stuff in the box. "Anyway while I'll be gone it will be nice if you would go visit me wherever I am at. Just the two of us."

"It'll be like a girls day only." the little girl.

"Yes just like that. Just the two of us."

--

"I hope everything is in order." I say as I see the two female arrive just in front of us.

"Not exactly." Kimma looks away. "I have to talk to you. In private." she says looking at the others around us.

"Alright." I say. "Yokken go take Rin and Aun to get something to drink and to eat we will be there soon."

"Yes my lord." he says bowing to me and then to Kimma. "Lady Kimma."

"Yokken take good care of my little girl please." she says.

"Yes Lady Kimma." with that the trio leaves.

I then turn to my beloved her face is looking almost gray and her eyes shine with something unknown. There seems to be an aura around her.

"So we are alone know. What is so important to tell me." I say walking her towards a large rock for her to sit.

"I know that we are finally getting along good. Its like old times now but I need to leave for now." she says getting to the point.

"For how long?" I ask looking away.

"A few months."

"Are you taking Rin with you?" I say trying to control my anger.

She shakes her head from side to side.

"I don't believe it's a good idea. If you like…if you still desire her company I would be happy if she stays here with you. I know nothing will happen to her." she says looking down.

"Would I see you?" I ask feeling my heart breaking once again.

She was leaving me again. How much more can I take from her?

"I'll be back but for now its not convenient to do so." she looks at me. "Its not like before Lord Sesshomaru. I just have something to do that consist of me being away for a while."

I look at her with cold eyes.

"When its all done you will understand. Right now its not the moment." she says holding me by the waist.

"Does Rin know about your departure?" I ask standing stiffly in her embrace.

"Yes." she answers letting go. "I even hope that she would be able to come and visit me a few times."

"But you don't wish to see me." I say.

"I would love to see you. I love you. I just can't, not during this time." she says with tears in her eyes.

"Fine." I say indifferent to her tears. "Do as you wish."

"Sesshomaru, please." she says.

"Its Lord Sesshomaru to you. Go have your goodbyes and go. Tell them to later catch up to me."

I begin to move away she grabs my arm with her quickness.

"I want to give you something before I leave."

"I want nothing from you." I say but she has a strong hold on me.

She pulls out a piece of parchment. Pleading me to look at it with her eyes as she lets go of my hand.

I grab it and open it. When I look back at her she is gone.

--

"Yokken. I'll be back soon." Kimma says trying to calm down the crying demon.

"Was it something I did, my lady?" he ask her.

"Of course not. You are an amazing demon and friend. That's why I ask for you to do me this favor."

"Don't worry Lady Kimma I will take care of Rin. She is very precious to you and Lord Sesshomaru. She even has warm up this old demon's heart."

"Yeah she is very special." Kimma says kneeling to her daughter. "Remember Rin. Be a good girl. I'll see you soon."

She gives a load whistle and Aun flies next to her. The moment she seats herself they disappear.


	17. Finding Them Out

-1Chapter 17- Finding them Out

"Lord there she goes again." Yoken tells me as Rin leaves again on the back of Aun. "I wonder what those two are hiding?"

"I don't know and I don't care." I tell him with no concern. "Just as long as Rin is okay I don't care what that…that, is doing."

"My lord do you mind if…" he begins.

"If you must go. But I don't care what they are doing." I pick him up by his shirt. "You must not say a word me about her. I don't care if she dies."

"Yes my lord. Not a word." with that he disappears.

He leaves me there hoping that on his return or the little girls they will spill something of her.

--

"Oh honey." Kimma says opening out her arms to the little girl.

Rin runs into her mother arms being careful not to hold her tight.

"Mommy, she screams. I've miss you so much."

"Rin its been only a few days. How could you miss me when you spend more time with me than with Lord Sesshomaru and Yoken?"

"Yes but now that I have you again I miss having a family. With a mom and a dad and a brother." she says looking down.

"I am sorry that I wasn't there to protect you and your aunt, uncle, and cousin. I wish I would have been able to protect you from harm." she says away from her daughter.

The little girl holds her hand tightly.

"Its okay mommy."

"There you are Rin? Lady Kimma!!" Yoken exclaims when he sees the older woman. "What has happen to you?"

"Yokken what are you doing here?" she ask as she sees the little demon.

"I was curious as to why Rin kept leaving us. So I follow her." he looks at her up and down as she tries to hide behind the little girl. "What is wrong with you? You seem to be different."

"No there is nothing wrong with me. I am fine." she says.

"Oh my are you?" he looks up at her.

"Not a word, understood. If I see that a word is said to Sesshomaru you will pay dearly." she says lowering her voice. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes lady Kimma." he says kneeling down.

"You don't need to do that. I just want to know that my secret is safe. I don't want Sesshomaru to know." she tells him.

"I wont tell a soul." he says. "So how long you think Rin will hold it?"

"Hopefully until I am ready." she looks at him and smiles. "As long as you as you keep my secret I will allow you to come with Rin. If you like."

"I would like that very much. You and young Rin brings light to our group." he turns to the little girl that has been quiet in this exchange. "Rin I will leave you and your mother now. I must return to thy lord. Hope to see you soon. Lady Kimma." he says kneeling to her again.

"Yoken, thank you." she says bowing to him.

--

"I see your back." I tell the little demon.

"Yes my lord. I wasn't able to find them." the little demon lie for the first time to his master.

"Your useless." I tell him under my breath as I walk away.

Okay I almost didn't put up this chapter cause I had no reviews. But I decided to give you guys a look at what is to come.


	18. Dreaming of You

-1Chapter 18- Dreaming of You

A/N- Thanks for the reviews. I am not going to say what Kimma is hiding I want it to be a surprise or something so no guessing. I locked my mouth and threw away the key. So if you want me to get to that faster continue reviewing, please and thank you.

"Well look who has decided to come out and play with the big dogs." a sarcastic voice calls out.

I turn to see my little brother and his companions.

"Inuyasha, still the child like behavior I see. When will you grow up." I say ignoring him and smelling around the air.

I have been brought to this spot by the scent of Naraku. Probably that is why they are here as well.

"I do not act like a little kid." he screams out.

"Inuyasha, sit!" the weird priestess calls out.

When she does he falls face first on the ground. I just snort and look away.

"Why are you here?" the monk says.

"Why would you think I am here?" I say coldly.

These people are truly stupid to not know that. But what can you expect from mortals.

"Right." he says sheepishly.

"Is it Naraku?" the other woman ask Inuyasha.

"I don't know. You never know with him. For all we know this can be a trap to get us all together and…"

"Killed." a feminine voice says from behind Sesshomaru.

I turn around hoping that it was her. Just for a second I believed that until she came out of the shadows.

"Kikyou." Inuyasha says running to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Would you stop with the stupid questions now." I say irritated. "This small talk of yours is such a pain."

"Look if you don't like it, go." Kagome says mad.

I look at her with ice in my eyes. When she looks she backs of a little.

At that moment a voice comes from above and we all look up to the sky.

"Finally you all have arrive. Well most of you but as soon as I finish with all of you I will go after the girls." the voice says.

"What girls?" Inuyasha ask.

"The ones that travels with your brother." he says laughing.

"But there is only one girl." Sango says.

"Shows how much you know." he says. "But now, on with the bloodbath."

With that said the skies opens up and jumps out ten huge demons.

"Damn, he got away." Inuyasha calls.

I waste no time and start to battle because we are all surrounded and even if Naraku is still here there is no way to get to him with these demons around.

Thirty minutes later we are all surrounded by the bodies of the dead demons.

"This is getting old." I say in anger.

At that moment something comes from under the ground swallowing us whole.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha calls.

"This was definitely a trap." the monk says.

"We need to find a way out of here. If not Naraku can be on his way to Rin." Kagome says voicing my thoughts.

"How are we suppose to do that?" the squirrel looking demon child thing says.

"We combine our powers and hit one target." Kikyou says.

"What target will that be?" Sango says.

"Right there." I point to something in front of us.

"Why?" Inuyasha ask.

"Because we can cut this demon in half there." Kikyou says. "Hopefully."

"We need to move fast." I say. "Monk take that…kid or whatever and make sure to protect him. You two" I say pointing at the priestess. "Shoot your arrows first. Then me and Inuyasha hit it with our swords and you other woman throw your weapon right after."

"What makes you think you can control this?" Inuyasha ask turning to me.

"That might just work." Kikyou says touching Inuyasha's arm. "And we need to move fast."

"She is right." Kagome says. "We don't have time to argue."

"Fine." Inuyasha pouts which makes me smile in triumph.

"At the count of three." Kagome says. "One…Two…Three."

A blast is heard after and we all fall out into the field. I feel my body go numb and mind drifts of into darkness.

After a long while I hear the voice of an angel as right in front of me appears Kimma.

"Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru." she calls.

"Kimma." I ask after a while. Making her smile brightly.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" she ask.

"Tired and confuse." I say looking at her. "Your in my dream?"

"Yes. It's the only way I can be near you right now." she looks away. "Are you mad?"

"No." I say honestly. "Where are you?" I ask.

"I am with Rin right now. I was worried when I heard you sense Naraku and since it could be a trap I decided to protect her. Just in case." she says.

I smile at her. She always know what to do.

"So everybody is alright?" I ask sitting on a grass field.

She sits next to me and signals for me to lie my head on her lap. Which I do after some thought.

"Yes, we are hiding right now. So I decided to see how you are doing and found you asleep." she says looking around.

"Do you know where I am?" I ask.

"I hid your body in a cave and put some protection charms around." she says playing with my hair.

"Thank you." I say looking up at her.

I have the urge to kiss her but I knew that if I did at the end my heart will hurt once more.

"I should go now." she says after a while of silence.

I nod and sit up.

"Thank you again." I say not knowing what to say. "For everything."

She cups my left cheek and then kisses the other.

"I will always be here to protect you. Only there are some pains I can't erase." she says with a sad smile. "Goodbye."

"Bye." I say as she disappears.


	19. Finding Wisdom

-1Chapter 19- Finding Wisdom

A/N- Just as I was about to write this chapter I realize something. This story is coming to an end. There is still a lot to come but we are almost at the end. So please, but I mean keep on reviewing. I enjoy any and all criticism. Specially when I do get in the end. Well you'll know when I get there.

I don't own Inuyasha and the characters from it.

"What are you doing here, Kimma?" a loud deep voice says from somewhere in a high mountain.

"Is that the way to talk to your granddaughter?" Kimma ask.

"Off course not." a man says appearing out of no where. "I am just surprise to see you. It has been like a century since I last saw you. Come here."

He opens his arms wide and she runs to him. They hug for a while.

"I am sorry it took me so long to come and visit." she says as she walks to a bench that appeared out of nowhere. "I must be the worst grandchild you have."

He sits across from her in a chair.

"So how may I help you?" he ask after a long while of silence.

"I just wanted to see you. You're the only fraternal figure I have left. Both my parents are dead." she makes a short laughing sound. "They been dead for so long." she looks up at the clouds that surround them. "How can you stand living so long and loosing so much?"

"I am a god, Kimma. I been living so long. You would not believe what I have seen." he says.

"I know. You must have love and lost so much. I thought I would get over all this pain but I can't."

"You know why? You have your mother's and grandmother's heart. I love your grandmother very much. She was a very beautiful and kind priestess. I would spend hours just seeing what she was doing." he looks at her. "Then one day we met and from our meeting came many more until your father was born."

"What happen then?" Kimma ask listening to every word her grandfather was saying.

"I had to come back home and leave them. She died a few years later. I believe she died of a heartache. I felt the same way but unfortunately I can't die. I took your father here and when he was old enough he went back on earth. I had to let him go." he says looking at her.

"It must have been hard. To protect my own daughter I have to let her go. I am sure she can die if she sticks with me for to long."

"Or your hoping by sticking with Sesshomaru you'll be able to see him as much as possible."

"Is it so wrong to love him?" she looks him in the eyes. "That there has always been a connection between us since I held him in my arms. That when he was old enough I felt so much?"

"You are in love, child? There is nothing wrong with that. Your father took a chance with your mother knowing she also loved a demon. But his love made her love him more."

"But even my husband was never able to make me forget about him. I am so afraid that he will hate me. That he will shun me and my daughter." with that she begins to cry. "This wasn't suppose to happen. How about if I die this time. What will happen? Who will…"

But she can't continue. Her face is cover with her hands and she is just crying by now.

"Everybody dies eventually Kimma." he says walking over to her and sitting next to her. "I will someday die myself."

He places a hand over her shoulder as she begins to calm. She finally looks up at him.

"I know. Your right I shouldn't be afraid of death. I should be happy that I have been able to live so much and love so much. I was even married and had a child."

"Yeah at the end they are the ones that make us so proud."

She looks down and is able to see her with the man she loved.

"It must be nice to be able to look out for the ones you love." she says.

He looks down to what she is looking at.

"It gets tiring sometimes. Fortunately I have been able to do some good." he says looking at the little girl.

"Really? How?" she ask amuse.

"I was able to protect my great-granddaughters life from those robbers." she looks at him in surprise. "I was also able to put Sesshoumaru in her path."

"Why?" she ask a little angry.

"Because it was time for you two to get together. I also saw he needed someone and who better than the daughter of the woman he loves." her lips begin to tremble again. "It was a gift from above for him. Specially now that your not near him."

"He loves me a lot." she states with a smile. "After all this time. All we have been through."

"You're the best thing that has happen to him. You and Rin."

"I know the feeling." she looks down. "Grandfather, may I ask for a favor?"

"I knew it was coming." he says with a smile. "Just like the others."

"It's nothing like that. I would just like to stay here for a week or so." she says looking sad and tire.

"I would love that." he gets up and helps her stand. "Lets go into the house and have some tea while we talk some more."

"Thank you." she says as she enters the god's home.

--

A week or so later Sesshomaru has a strong feeling. He looks up into the sky and sees what looks like a shooting star. But for him it look like an angel was falling from the heavens.


	20. Going Into

-1Chapter 20- Going Into…

Please Review. If you do I love you or better try to update sooner.

I decided to clear this chapter a little. Its been a few months since Kimma left the group.

"Kimma." Kaede says to the woman that comes in to her home stumbling. "Its it time already?"

"Yes." she says entering more into the place.

Inside she sees Sesshomaru's brother and the people that go around with him.

The strangely dress priestess gets up and helps Kimma sit down.

"What is going on?" Inuyasha ask. "What is she doing here?"

"This woman here, Inuyasha is my great great great aunt Kimma. She is here for obvious reasons." Kaede says signaling towards the now lying woman.

Both Sango and Kagome are kneeling by her making sure that she is doing okay.

"So she is fat. What is she here to get some slimming herbs." Inuyasha says.

"Sit!" Kagome says in anger. "You really have not a single bone of sensitivity on you. How can you say that about her?"

"Isn't obvious to you Inuyasha?" Maroku says.

"She's pregnant." Sango says.

"More like in labor." Kagome finishes.

"Oh." Inuyasha says sitting up. "Wait a moment. Didn't you say she was your great great…"

"Aunt? Yes." Kaede says.

"But how if you look like you're her great great…" he says but an annoyed voice comes from their right.

"I think it'll be better to have this conversation at a later moment. Probably after I have given birth." she says screaming the last words.

"You don't look so good." Kagome says. "Your burning up."

"Awwwwwww."

"Shippo, go get some water from the water thing." Sango says a little worried.

She has never been in such a position as to seeing a woman in labor.

"You mean the water pump?" Shippo says.

"Yes go." Kagome says. "Take that pale and bring as much as you can."

"You guys should go outside." Sango says to Inuyasha and Meroku.

"Hold on you two." Kaede says kneeling in front of Kimma and whispering something to her.

"What is it, Lady Kaede?" Meroku ask.

"We are probably going to have a visitor soon. A demon." Kaede says.

"So you want us to protect the town from this demon by killing him." Inuyasha asks.

"No." Kimma finally answers. "Just slow him down. I don't want him to be here before my child is born."

"Why? Who is it?" Meroku asks.

"Don't worry about it now. You'll find out soon enough." Kaede says. "But just as long as he doesn't arrive to early hear it'll be good."

The girls look down to the pregnant woman. At that moment a little girl comes in behind Shippo.

"Mommy." Rin says follow by Yokken.

"Rin, honey. You made it." Kimma says to the little girl.

Everybody eyes are in the little girl. No one knew that those to were related. Except Lady Kaede.

"So she is going to be here while her mom gives birth?" Sango ask surprise.

The little girl nods but Kimma says.

"No. Sango I know that you are a little uncomfortable with this so I would like to ask you to take care of her. Please. Just go somewhere away from here but not to far and make sure nothing happens to her." Kimma says. "She won't be any trouble."

"Alright." she then takes Rin's hand after the little girl gives her mother a kiss on the cheek. "I will take good care of her. Specially since I heard that Sesshomaru will kill whoever lifts a finger against her."

She then walks away not noticing the face of pain that the other woman had.

"We should go too." Meroku says grabbing Inuyasha's arm.

Inuyasha drop his lower jaw when he saw the little girl come in and call the pregnant woman mommy.

"That's weird." he says to Meroku when they are outside.

"What?" the monk asks.

"You don't suppose that the demon that they are expecting is Sesshomaru?"

"If it is we are sure going to have one hell of a fight." Meroku answer going to the top of the temple.

While Inuyasha goes near the woods. Sniffing around. Hoping that he wont cross paths with his half brother.

**Inside**

"Umm…" Kagome starts uncomfortable but Kaede shakes her head to silent her.

"Not now." she whispers to her.

"How you feeling, Kimma?" Kagome ask as she puts a damp rag on her forehead.

"Drain. Tired. Very, very tired." Kimma says quietly.

"It's that normal?" Kagome ask looking at Kaede.

"For woman not normally but Kimma is no ordinary woman. Neither is this child." Kaede answers.

At that moment Kimma opens her eyes and grabs Kagome's hand. Kaede is heating up some water.

"Kaede…" she says a bit louder but still weak. "I need you to come here."

Kaede gets close to her aunt as the woman takes her hand.

"I might die today." there are tears in her eyes. "I know Rin will be okay because Sesshomaru cares a lot about her. But if I die I don't know what will happen to this child if I die."

She begins to sob louder as Kagome looks between the both of them a little confuse.

"What about the father?" she ask.

"He doesn't know." Kimma says.

"But you didn't look pregnant last time we saw you." Kagome still says confuse.

"I'll explain to you later." Kaede says quietly.

"But…"

Before Kagome continues Kimma screams out in pain again and is holding her stomach with one hand and this rag on the ground with the other. Things also begins to fall from the shelves.

"Oh my goodness. We are in for a ride." Kaede says.

**Outside**

"Can you feel that strong aura?" Meroku says walking towards the half demon.

"He is coming. Stay here. I am going to try to stop him a bit farther from here." he starts to walk away then turns to the monk. "If he come your way don't bother him. Not unless I am here. Just let him by."

"So its your brother?" he ask.

"I am pretty sure. That is his scent."

Inuyasha runs of to meet his brother. He heads him of at the middle of the woods.

"What are you doing here?" the cold voice says.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru? Are you lost again?" Inuyasha taunts him.

"What I am doing is non of your business. Let me through or I'll make you move by force." he says taking out his sword.

"I thought you hated humans. Why are you after this priestess?"

"I told you to mind your own business." Sesshomaru growls out.

"Touché. You will think your in love with her."

Inuyasha moves just in time as Sesshomaru swings his sword towards him.

"Too slow, bro."

"I don't have time for your games. Get out of my way."

"Fat chance you three legged freak of a dog demon." Inuyasha says.

Sesshomaru stops and stands stiffly.

"What did I hit a nerve?" Inuyasha ask.

At that moment he sees Sesshomaru trying to control himself and not transform. Inuyasha never knew he had so much control with his anger. So he backs of.

When Sesshomaru sees his brother back off he continues on his way. Quickly passing the monk.

He also hears the voice of an angelic little girl but continues on his way.


	21. Confrontation

-1Chapter 21- Confrontation

I like to wait for a review. Like I said before all I need is one but I been waiting to write this moment for a long time. So here is the next chapter or the second part of the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

"She is not looking so good, Kaede." Kagome says as she is sitting near Kimma's head.

Kaede is sitting between Kimma's legs. She is set to deliver the child. She can also see how difficult these is on that woman lying there. She can almost see her aunt's life leaving her at every minute. The rumors are becoming true. The reason that there are barely any descendants from the mighty god.

His blood has killed or slowly killed them. Now it is killing one of the oldest living granddaughter.

"Kimma how are you feeling?" Kaede ask the weak woman.

A weak grunt is all they get.

Kaede just sighs and shakes her head. Kagome can't believe these. There is nothing they can do but make sure the child comes out and hopefully live while his or her mother dies.

"One more push, Kimma. That's all you need." Kaede says.

Kagome was so into her thoughts that she miss the past fifteen minutes.

"I can't." Kimma says.

"Yes you can." Kagome says. "You have too, Kimma. If you don't your child can die as you can. Don't you want to save your kid's life?"

Kimma doesn't answer. She just pushes as hard as she can letting out a load screaming, halfway sitting before she collapses to the ground.

"He is here." Kaede says holding a baby boy.

Kagome walks around and looks at the baby boy. She is surprise to see the pointy ears and silver hair. She looks at Kimma and then realization hits her. She knows who the father must be and why she is worry for her son's future.

"Can I hold him?" Kimma says. "Please I want to see him at least for the first time or last time."

Kagome takes the baby and hands him to his mother. After a few minutes Kaede speaks up.

"I need to clean him up, aunt." she says. "Let me take him."

Kimma begins to hold her tears back.

"Goodbye sweetie." she says as she hands her child to her niece.

She closes her eyes and her eyes begin to show worried.

"Kagome go with Kaede. Stay away from here unless I call you."

"What do you mean?" Kagome says.

"He is coming." Kaede says.

"Then we can't let her stay here by herself." Kagome says standing still.

"It's her problem, Kagome and she needs to handle it. Specially since she might…"

"Die." Kagome says and Kaede nods. "Don't hesitate to call for me."

"I wont." Kimma says. "but I need to do this."

Just as they left an air is felt around the room. She looks to the entrance and finds there is no one there.

"So this is where you been hiding?" an emotionless voice says from near her feet but she knows better.

He has known him long enough. She just shakes her head from side to side while trying to sit up.

"No? Well wherever you been I have finally found you. Might it be that you have let your shield down." he stops as she finally is able to sit. "What's wrong?"

She looks at him and then down. She sees and still feels as she is still bleeding. She knows she is dying. She knows she needs to tell him. Before is to late.

"I have no time for this game, Sesshomaru. I…" she stops and doesn't say a word.

The demon lost his temper. She is always making him feel so alone. So left out. At that moment his emotions get the better of him and he grabs her by the throat and pushes her limp body to the wall.

"Talk." he whispers so coldly to her before letting her go.

She slides down the wall unable to stay up. As she falls to the floor he notices the blood around her.

She can feel his internal struggle.

"Don't worry. Its not any of your concern." she says leaning against the wall.

But before she can say another word she blacks out. She dies.

The end

Just kidding…

"Kimma. Kimma." Sesshomaru runs to her.

He looks at her lifeless body and begins to panic.

"No it can't be. You can't be dead." he pulls out his sword.

The powerful sword his father left him. It is at this moment he feels happy to have inherited it.

He sees those little demons surround his love's body and slashes at them. Killing them. But she still doesn't wake up. She doesn't move. He kneels next to her and takes her into his arms.

"Kimma please wake up." he says as tears come to his eyes. "You can't leave me again. I love you."

A tear finally slips through his face and hits Kimma's pale face. When it did she begins to move. Some color comes back into her skin.

"Sesshomaru?" she says in a whisper. "What happen?"

He lets her go slowly and moves away from her.

"You died." he says not looking at her. "Then I brought you back to life."

"Oh. You did that?" he stiffens up.

"Well I figure that since you wanted to tell me something so badly that I will let you talk and then kill you myself." he says not looking at her.

"Fair enough."

"Talk."

She looks away. _'How can I tell him the truth. What would he think.'_

He grabs her by her neck again.

"Damn it, Kimma. Talk."

"Your not giving me much air to do so." she says struggling at every word.

"Then talk." he says.

He is fighting the urge to throw her to another wall but just lets go of her.

"Yes I have been hiding from you because I am hiding something from you. Something big." she finally gets up. "I just don't know what you will do when you find out the truth."

"I am loosing my patience with you." he looks out the window. "What are you marry again? Did you find another mortal man to replace me with?" 

"No." she takes in a breath. "I just had a…"

At that moment Rin comes out holding her baby brother. Of course Sesshomaru doesn't know what it is.

"What are you holding Rin?" he ask the little girl.

She walks towards them with a huge smile.

"My baby brother." she says.

Sesshomaru looks down and sees the child that the little girl was holding.

"Can I see him?" he says kneeling.

Kimma sees her daughter hand over her baby to the father.

Sesshomaru holds the baby with one hand and looks down at him. His heart finally completely melts as he sees the little kid.

Kimma's son.

"Rin, can you let us talk?"

She nods before walking towards Kagome that was watching the whole thing from the doorway.

When they are out of sight Sesshomaru turns to the crying woman that is on the floor.

"Who is the father?"

"Don't you see? Can you see the resemblance?" she ask exasperated.

"Are you saying that…" he stops.

"Yes he is yours." she says.

He just stares at her like he has never seen her before.

There you go. I hope you like it.


	22. Destiny

Chapter 22- Destiny

Okay here is the next chapter. This story is coming to an end. Please don't forget to review.

"So these…he is my…" Sesshomaru begins to stammer.

Kimma takes in a deep breath before talking.

"Yes, this is my son. Our son. I just didn't know how you would feel having a…. you know, as a son. You have always hated your brother and even felt sick that your father had bedded a human." she says keeping her eyes at sleeping boy in the demon's arm.

"He is so… I can't believe this. I am a father."

He looks at her. There is a soft and happy smile playing on his lips. Then after a few moments it sticks to his face.

"So your not mad?" she ask moving towards them slowly.

She still feels pain. Dying and coming back to life is not the easies thing to go through. Specially she has embrace the possibility of dying when she gave birth. Yet this demon gave her life. Even though he was so mad at her he save her.

"Of course not. I feel happy." he looks up at her. "I haven't felt this way in such a long time. I am sorry I was so aggressive."

"I understand your anger." she says playing with Sesshomaru's hair. "I knew that once I came into labor I wont be able to keep my shields up. You will find me and you will be angrier than before."

She looks down at her son.

"What worries you?" he says after a few moments of blissful silence.

"We have an enemy wanting us dead. I doubt I'll see him grow up." Sesshomaru tries to say something but she continues. "I guess we just need to live the best of things. Cherish every moment."

"What did you see when he was born?"

"I saw a wonderful future. Everybody's dreams and wish come truth."

"What of us?"

"Not so sure. Its like we will be incase together forever. Our love can make these things happen." she says softly.

She sits next to him. Almost on his lap and that is how Kagome and Kaede found the young family. The great demon holding his son on his arm while the granddaughter of a god sat on his lap. Both of them looking at their new born son.

Rin comes in and lies down at there feet. Falling asleep instantly.

Inuyasha, Moroku and Sango stand behind the two priestess and look upon the family. They then walk away to be able to talk.

"I never thought that Sesshomaru will be a father kind. Specially to a half demon." Inuyasha says.

"That is what the power of love can do." Kagome says.

"Still its weird." Moroku says. "He has always exclaimed his hatred to his brother because of that but he is holding his child with, I guess love."

"Ah, men." Sango exclaims. "Haven't you seen the way he has looked at her. Its like there is a special connection between those two."

"How do they even know each other?" Inuyasha ask. "I doubt it was love at first sight."

"They have known each other for many centuries." Kaede says. "There lives has always been intertwine. Your family and hers for that matter."

"What do you mean, Lady Kaede?" the monk ask.

"Yeah, you kept on calling her your aunt." Kagome says.

"Well, she is my aunt. It all started with her mother. She was a mortal that won the heart of your father." she says signaling to Inuyasha. "But she fell in love later on with the son of a god. The founder of your village Sango. Well after that it was my aunt and your brother, Inuyasha, that has fallen in love. Then you Inuyasha and Kikyo. Since I have no children and Kikyo is dead I think it will end. Probably because finally someone will be happy."

"What are you talking about you old hag?"

"Are family's woman have not been able to find peace since the death of Kimma's mother. Sesshomaru's and Kimma's relationship has always been hard. But there love has made them live so long and work some stuff out. Except she almost died when she gave birth to Rin. I am afraid what that would mean."

"I am still not following you." Sango says.

"We are decendents of the priestess that produce the Shikon jewel. If our line of family dies…"

"There will be no one able to control its power to its fullest." Moroku says.

"And it would always be haunted for or control by the demons like Naraku." Sango finishes.

"So you believe that the key to have the jewel and even destroy Naraku is Kimma?" Kagome says.

Kaede lets out a breath.

"You never know."

"Kaede." a voice says from the hut.

The group turns to find the demon and his family just outside the home.

"Yes." she says coming forward.

"I would like to thank you for everything." she turns to Sesshomaru who is holding the baby on his arm and has Rin over his shoulder. "We must hit the road now."

She lets out a load whistle that makes the younger girl wake up. Rin lazily slides down the chest of the big demon and then falls on her butt. When she sees Aun she quickly jumps on him.

"Why would you be leaving?" Kagome says walking towards them. The rest of the group following closely behind her. "You almost die today."

"Correction," Sesshomaru says walking towards Aun just as Yokken appear. "She did die. I just brought her back to life."

"I never thought I would here those words come out of you mouth." Inuyasha taunts.

"Sit!" Kagome says sending Inuyasha to the ground. Then she continues talking in a softer voice. "The more reason for you to stay here. At least for tonight."

"We have to continue moving." Kimma says.

"We understand." Kaede says cutting in. "We wish you a good trip."

Before she can say something else the group disappear. So Kagome turns to Kaede.

"You shouldn't have let them go." she exclaims.

"Do you actually believe we can keep a demon like Sesshomaru here. I am pretty sure he will not leave his family alone. Not with Naraku out after him."

"Kaede is right." Moroku says. "We had no choice."

"Still…" Kagome begins.

"They will be fine. Don't worry." Sango says.

Kagome nods and then looks down at Inuyasha who is finally able to move.

Wow, this came out longer than I expected. ReviewJ.


	23. Family

-1Chapter 23- Family

I know, where have I been. Sorry been enjoying my time off. Not really a vacation still working but I have more free time. So I been relaxing but here is the next chapter. This story is almost over. I'll see how close maybe a couple more chapters. Not sure. So review and we'll see.

Don't own Inuyasha or its characters and stuff.

"Yokken how are the children?" a cold voice says from nowhere to the little frightened toad like demon.

"Master." the little demon says bowing. "The children are alright. Rin has taken the little master towards the river with Aun."

He adds the last quickly afraid of getting his master mad.

"I see." the tall silver haired demon says looking of into the distance.

A small smile comes into his mouth. This would usually frighten the small demon but the shine in his eyes tell him another story.

"How did it go, sir? Where you and Lady Kimma able to find something new?" he says looking down when he finished.

"No, it was a dead end." Sesshomaru says sighing.

Before the small demon opens his mouth they hear a load laughter coming from the bushes.

"Mommy, I am so happy that you have come back. Me and baby Lee has missed you and Lord Sesshomaru." the young voice is saying.

"I know honey. I miss the both of you too. You guys are always on my mind. I love you." the feminine voice says.

She sounds tired but happy to the ears of Yokken.

"Lady Kimma," Yokken says approaching the woman. "how are you? Do you need anything?"

"No, I am good thank you. I specially want to thank you for taking care of my little ones. I would die after hurting whoever dares touch them. And you have been able to make sure that that doesn't happen." she kneels down carefully while holding the little half demon. "I am so grateful for your kindness."

She kisses him softly on the top of his head before standing up. She walks to her love and hands him their son.

"Do you mind looking out for him while I take a bath in the river?"

"Why don't we let Yokken take care of the children and we bathe together?"

"I think he has had enough." she says looking over at the now sleeping little demon and the little girl sleeping next to him. "But you can come with me."

"Alright, lead the way."

--

"Sh, you're going to wake them up." Kimma says as they near the sleeping form of there extended family.

"Every moment counts?" Sesshomaru ask looking at his love with a happy smile.

"Every moment counts." Kimma says smiling.

The demon's face becomes serious is eyes shinning with determination. Kimma smiles with fright of what he is thinking.

"I want to marry you."

Question: what is the name of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's name?

Thank you, don't forget to review, please.


	24. Gods and Priestess

-1Chapter 24- Gods and Priestess

Okay here is the next chapter. Remember italics talks about there past. Just making sure you remember since I haven't done that in a long while. Like I said the story is coming to an end so don't forget to review for me. Thank you.

"_I met someone. Someone that loves me and is willing to do anything for me. I care for him and I am sure I will learn to love him like he deserves to be loved." Kimma is saying._

"_But your not like that. Your not that type of woman." _

"_How do you know? We have never been long enough together to know each other."_

"_I guess I just never thought of you been a week mortal. I see you have proven me wrong."_

"_You see this is why I can't be with you. I cannot continue living my life like this. At had live long enough a carefree life. I need to settle down and have a family. I am sorry if I am hurting you, Sesshomaru. I really am."_

"_Please woman, a demon like me never can get hurt. Not by anybody." he then stares straight into her eyes. "Mortals and there emotions are worthless to such great demons like me."_

"_Well I guess this a farewell. I guess all we been doing here is wasting our time. Centuries." she says holding back her anger and her broken heart._

_She turns around and starts walking away._

"_What is he offering you that makes you be with him? It cannot just be love."_

_She stops and answers without looking back at him._

"_He will marry me and give me a stable home. Something to come back at any moment I want." she gives him a quick glance. "Freedom and love."_

_She then disappears leaving the demon that has her heart behind._

"What?" Kimma ask looking at the demon in front of her.

"I said that I wish to become you husband. Make this official." Sesshomaru says coolly.

"I didn't know demons can get married."

"Not with our laws but we might find someone to married us. Your type of people." he says.

"Are you serious you want to do this. You've been always so against it." she says stun.

"Demons grow as well, Kimma."

"I know."

"What do you say then?" she looks at him confuse. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." she says running into his waiting arms. "I will. Oh my gods. How will we do this?"

She then sits down thinking while he looks at her with a contempt smile. Then his smile grows when her face brightens up.

"What is it?" he ask as she stands up.

"Do you think you can hold down the troops while I go make some arrangements?"

"No problem, love." she looks at him in happiness. "We will all do good here."

"I'll just take Lee with me." she kisses him before grabbing the sleeping baby. "I'll be back in few days. Just keep it a secret until then."

He nods at her and disappears.

--

"To what pleasure do I have that such a beautiful goddess will come and visit me in such stormy day." the old god says before turning to his granddaughter.

"Hello grandpa. I am here for two reasons. One of them is to introduce to you my son, Lee Taisho. Also known as your great grandson." she says handing the little bundle of love to the god.

"The one you have with that demon?" he ask even though it sounds more like a statement.

"Yes, granddad. The son with my first and longest love." she says firmly.

"He is adorable even with those doggie ears." the god says with a smile. "Are you still running away from him?"

"Like you haven't look down and check things out yourself." Kimma says smiling at him and he just shrugs. "But no we are together now. That is also the reason I came."

"If you can find a priestess that will perform the ceremony I will be able to bless your marriage. Its about time you find some happiness. Even if its for a short time." he finishes looking away. "But enough of the future. I am just happy to see the both of you. Next time just bring your daughter with you."

She follows him into his home for a better visit. She will leave this sanctuary in a few hours.

--

"Lady Kimma, to what do I owe the pleasure of you and your son's presence."

"Lady Kaede." the young looking woman smiles at her niece. "I came here to ask for another favor from you. You see Sesshomaru and I will like to get married. My grandfather is willing to bless our marriage as long as there is a priestess that is willing to perform the ritual."

"Would you like for me to do that for you?" Kaede ask with hope shinning in her eyes.

"Yes I would like for you to do that. If its alright with you."

"I will be delighted to be the one to marry two deserving souls. It will be my honor." Kaede says bowing to her aunt.

"Don't do that please. I should go know. We will be back soon and marry the day after. If you could."

"I'll see you soon then." Kaede says with a smile as Kimma disappears.

--

"So?" Sesshomaru says as Kimma reappears.

"We are all set. In a few days we will be a real family."

The couple looks ahead of themselves and see Rin running around with Yokken running after her and Aun just looking out to make sure no harm will come to her.

Sesshomaru takes his son in his arm as they start a new journey to there destiny.


	25. Wedding Day

-1Chapter 25- Wedding Day

I am sad. I haven't had a review. Oh well, I am still excited about this story. Its ending is coming and yeah I have a surprise for it. So if possible leave some feedback.

Enjoy.

"_What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru says._

"_Its that the way you treat the woman you love." Kimma says coming out of the shadows._

"_You are not the woman I love. You are nothing like her." he says harshly._

"_You are the only one that can tell the difference between us. No one, but I mean no one has been able to tell."_

"_Well I am no stupid mortal. You should know by now."_

_She sits in a rock in front of him._

"_Tomorrow is the day." he looks at her puzzle. "The day we get married. She might be denying what she truly wants but I am part of her heart. I know what we both want. We want you."_

"_What she wants I will never be able to give her. She deserves to live the type of life she wants. Besides," he starts going cold on his voice. "she is not worth it for me."_

_Kimma gives him a hurt smile and disappears._

"Would you have any regrets?" Sesshomaru ask the woman walking beside them.

They are nearing there destination as they talk in the back they see there little weird family walk happily in front. Yokken pampering the littlest of their group.

"Regrets in marrying you?" she says with a snort follow by soft laughter. "What makes you think that?"

"I was just remembering what happen last time you got married?" he says like it is not bothering him.

She stops in there tracks and makes him look at her.

"I went to you because I love you. This is like a dream come true to me. I am going to be your wife. You my husband." she kisses him lightly on the lips. "No regrets. It's the best time to do this. I would not have it any other way." they start to walk again. "How about you?"

"What?" he says looking of into the distance.

"Any regrets about this?"

"Yes." he says.

She stops and looks at him.

"Oh." she finally squeaks out. Her lower lip trembling.

"I just wish…" he stops and looks into her hurt eyes. "I wish we would have done this earlier."

She blinks a few times before throwing herself into his body. Holding him into a tight embrace and crying into his chest.

"What is wrong?" he says concern for her reaction.

She looks up into his face and has a huge smile in her mouth.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." she says pulling away. "When you said you had regrets I thought it was in marrying me."

He kisses the top of her head and they continue on there way.

"Never." he says.

--

"Sister Kikyo, what are you doing here?" Kaede says as her dead sister enters her home.

"Can't a sister come to visit her younger sister?" Kikyo says stalling.

"Not unless they have something to hide." Kaede says sadly.

"Fine," Kikyo says. "I need a place to stay. Since I was near by I thought that it wouldn't hurt for me to be here. Do you mind?"

"Of course not, sister Kikyo. I only ask you for one thing. In about a day or two I will have some visitors don't ask about them. Don't judge them." Kaede says taking a commanding voice on her once beloved sister.

Even with all her respect towards this woman the respect for aunt is bigger. She admires the other woman's ability to do what she wishes. To follow her heart and do the duties to her heart than to anybody or everybody's expectations.

"You talking to me like that, my own sister. That is new. Who is it that is coming and for what?" Kikyo ask a little taken a back by her sister's words.

"In do time you will know." Kaede says in a soft voice. "No one will be able to get between this or stop. Destiny will be fulfill for now. Now rest."

She says before she can say another word.

--

"Lady Kimma, Lord Sesshomaru I am glad to see you have arrive." Kaede says.

"Hello Kaede, how have you been dear niece?" Kimma says as she walks to hug the old priestess.

"Been awaiting your arrival. I must say I am honor to have been chosen to do this for you. So when would you like to do?" she says as she sees the rest of the group walk around the town.

"Tomorrow morning if possible." Sesshomaru says. "We will camp out in the forest for the night and as soon day breaks we will like the ceremony to start."

Kaede nods.

"Thank you." Kimma mouths out as she joins her family.

Just as the sun is rising there in front of an old priestess stands a girl. Her long black curly hair half up and half down lightly gracing her back. White flowers decorating it. She wears a long white robe with a gold tick ribbon around her waist and gold trim on it.

Standing next to her is the man, no I mean demon, that she has love since she was a young woman. So many centuries ago. He is dress in his usual attire except for this occasion he has put his hair up in a high ponytail. Making her remember his father. He sure has turn out to be more like that one great demon.

Just as the ceremony starts to begin all the people witnessing such an unusual union begin to get shower by brilliant golden light as the god has join in to bless this happy couple.

Sesshomaru looks into the eyes of the woman that he will be lost without not noticing that this ceremony is being attended by unexpected on lookers.

Kagome looks at Inuyasha as he locks eyes with the dead priestess next to him. Her heart at that moment breaks in realization. Behind them stands Meroku and Sango holding hands tightly. Basking in the love that is surrounding this peaceful village.

Shipo and the big cat demon look on at the ceremony. Feeling happy and content.

This is a special occasion. There hearts all fill with love and a better future.

Yet one is feeling out of place. For the first time in a long time she has the feeling that she just doesn't belong here. Not even Inuyasha will be able to keep her here for all time.

There for them to witness she sees the couple being rain on by the most beautiful flowers there are. This sure is something to never forget.

Between all the flowers upon them Sesshomaru looks down to his love and kiss her for the first as husband and wife he knows it will all be worth it. Yester, today and tomorrow. His life is finally complete.


	26. Foreseeing the Future

-1Chapter 26- Foreseeing the Future

"I never knew it would be like this." the silvered hair demon says.

"Like what?" the raven hair woman leaning against his chest ask.

"So peaceful. So beautiful." he answer.

He is leaning against the trunk of a large tree, while her back is leaning on his chest. They are watching the little girl dancing around Yokken with her little brother in her arms.

"I have only seen this in my dreams. I was once a happy married person but not like I feel at these moment." she lowers her body to his lap and looks up at him. "If I die tomorrow I will be happy. No regrets because I know my children will be taken care of."

"If you die tomorrow I die with you." he says pointedly. "But not before making sure that someone is taking care of our children."

He leans down and kisses her before she can protest. After a while he sits up and look into the distance.

"Naraku, will do anything to get to me. Even by getting you. Don't forget that. You are my life Kimma. Anything and everything I do is for you and our children."

"I love you Sesshomaru. Never forget that."

That night a woman approaches a quite village. This village is full of some weird magic in the air since it has been a witness to a very unlikely marriage. Yet the love still linger after a month has pass.

That woman that is cover from head to toes walks quickly to the home of priestess and enters it barely taking a glance back.

"Oh, its you." Kaede says. "You scared me there for a second. What…"

"I need to hurry up. There is no time." the woman says. "I fear my time here on the world is coming to an end, but not only that… I just need to ask you a favor just in case the worst is to happen."

"I am listening." Kaede says sitting attentively looking at the woman as she explains to her things.

Back by the big tree Sesshomaru is taking his turn in making sure nothing will happen to his family. He is seeing his slumbering wife and wishing he will never have to feel the feeling of loss like he has done so before.

Only this time it will be worst because this time she is his wife. There souls are connected and nothing but death can separate them. Hopefully not even that will get between them.

Then he sees her beautiful face moving from side to side. She must be having one of her bad dreams again. He is just hoping its not another premonition. She has always been so accurate.

"_Give yourselves up." a huge demon with the voice of Naraku is saying. "If not I will go after those you care the most of. You are the last ingredient I need, Kimma. Once I consume your body and soul I will be able to have full control over the Shikon Jewel that not even Kikyo will be able to stop me."_

"_Let them go first." Kimma answer seeing her children in the dangerous claws of such an awful wanabe demon. "Only then will you have what you want."_

"_You think that I am an idiot. You are just stalling so that your precious husband can come and save them and you. But I have news for you, priestess he has his hands full at this very second. He is with his lustful love Kagura. I am pretty sure she satisfies him better than you do."_

"_Liar." Kimma screams. "He will never betray me. I wont give up so easily either."_

_Kimma takes out her sword. Then all her surroundings become bright and she hears a loud scream before darkness._

"Kimma, love, wake up." she feels someone shaking her softly. "Kimma wake up. Its just a nightmare."

Kimma opens her eyes to see right into Sesshomaru golden orbs. Worried where written all over it.

"What happen?" she finally manages to ask.

"You started thrashing around and sweating profusely." he says. "I was worried that you were being attack in your dreams or something."

She looks at him for a full minute before remembering her dream with more detail.

"What was going on between you and Kagara?" she finally ask.

"What?" he says sitting back in astonishment.

"Last time I saw her she was very jealous of me and I am wondering if anything ever happen between the two of you."

"I felt nothing for her but I can't talk for her. Nothing has ever happen between the two of us." he ask letting out an exasperated breath.

"I mean if something did happen between the two of you its alright for you tell me. Its not like it has been recently. You have a right to be with other people." she ask looking up into the sky.

"True, I did have every right to move on, but I never did. Not with her not with anybody." he studies her features for a while. "Believe if there is anything to talk about to you I will tell you right now."

"I am sorry for sounding so jealous. It's just…"

"Your dream." he finishes.

"It just feels like so much more than that. I am worried for our children. I don't want anything to happen to them."

She buries her face into his chest.

"I won't let anything happen to them or you."

She just decides to go to sleep. It is pointless to worry him for now.

A couple of hours later the alertness of the person she was leaning on woke her up. She knew that now she wont be able to go back to sleep so she moves away from him and leans in to whisper to his here.

"You should go to sleep, Sesshomaru. I don't think we will have much sleep after tomorrow, so you will need your strength."

"So will you. I am a demon I can go on for long periods of times. You in the other hand…" he says looking away.

"I will do good. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I am just afraid of what my dream means to us."

He looks right into her eyes before asking her the question that has been burning in there minds.

"Is it time?"

"I fear the time has started to rise. We will soon be face with many troubles ahead for us. We need to be prepare, well more like alert. The time has come." Kimma gets close to him and gives him a warm kiss. "I love you. Please sleep now."

He nods and goes to sleep.

When the sun is finally clearly out the family awakes completely. Sesshomaru now realizes what he must do. For the good of everyone he has to say goodbye to their young ones.

"Lets go." he says we must not waste anymore time." he says as they set off to a safe haven't for his love ones.

If you love it so far don't forget to review. There is about two chapters left so I'll try to put them up as soon as possible.


	27. Goodbye

-1Chapter 27- Goodbye

Yay, the ending is coming, sniff, sniff, I am so happy.

"Hello, Kimma." the old priestess greats her aunt. "Are you sure that you guys are sure about these?"

She looks over at the very presentable demon.

"Yes." he answer flatly.

"We have no other choice." Kimma says. "We know that they will be safe here. Besides if anything is to happen you will know what to do." the woman hugs her niece. "Please be safe."

Kaede nods and walks into her hut. When the white gray hair priestess disappears Kimma kneels in front of her daughter.

"What is going on, Mommy? Why are we here?" Rin ask her and looks over at the demon that has become a father figure to her.

"Rin, sweetie, we are going on a very dangerous mission. For you and your brother's safety I think you'll be safe here with your cousin." Kimma starts to caress the little girls cheek and hair. "I want you to know that I love you. We both love you and I want to give you something."

Yokken softly walks over to them. She grabs a very beautifully made bow and a holder for arrows.

Kimma looks at her mother with tears.

"These" she hands them to the little girl. "is so you can learn how to use them. Just incase I can't teach you Kaede will be able to and glad to. She learned from the best, you know. Kikyo is, was one of the best."

"Mommy, your scaring me." Rin says softly. "Your talking like I will never see you or Lord Sesshomaru."

"Rin, you know Lord Sesshomaru has a mission to take care of." Yokken says trying to reassure the little girl. "With these missions you could never know. But be assure that both your mom and my lord is as good as any pair can get. They are sure to be successful. The three of us will be back."

The little demon says beaming with pride.

"Yokken." Sesshomaru says getting the attention of his fateful servant. "You will stay here as well. I need you to protect these two. I ask you as a last favor."

He then locks eyes with his beautiful wife. She gives him a reassuring smile. Making him know that he is doing the right thing. He then gives attention to his little boy in his arm.

"What do you mean sire?" Yokken ask not truly understanding.

"After this is all finish and my children are fine you are free. You can do whatever your heart desire." Kimma says while Sesshomaru nods.

"But what will I do?" he says looking at all of them with a little fear.

"You can do what you want, Lord Yokken." Rin says hugging him.

"Anything I want." he says softly.

Kimma stands next to her husband and takes the baby in her arms.

"Just take care of these two first." Kimma says.

"With my last breath, my lady."

"Rin," Sesshomaru says kneeling in front of the girl. "it is also your duty to take care of your little brother. I have no doubt in my mind and heart that you can do these. I have watch you grow into a very strong and wonder young lady, just like your mother. You have her brains and strength. You also have your father's heart. I am sure of that because that is just what your mother deserves. Someone with a big heart and I know that was in your father and now you. You have grown on me. I am happy to have decided to bring you back to life. That is the best decision I have ever made."

"Oh, lord…dad." she says hugging him tightly.

Sesshomaru wraps his arm around her before letting her go. He smiles in a way that has only before been directed to Kimma. Which made the girl beam in happiness.

Kimma walks to be face to face with him. There little bundle of joy between them.

"You will grow to be better and stronger than any demon, demigod, or human. You are a combination of both of us. I just hope you will never forget us." she says.

"Son," he kisses the little boy's forehead. "I love you."

Kimma then hands him over to Yokken and the three walk towards the home of the priestess. When they reach the entrance they turn to see the happy couple hold hands and start to disappear into the distance.

The sun begins to set as the end of a chapter concludes and tomorrow the sun will rise to the start of a new day and the next chapter of life.


	28. Final Battle

-1Chapter 28- Final Battle

Knock, knock, is anybody reading this story?? Anyway the end is near so… well here is the next chapter.

They are surrounded by silence as they take flight to there destination. For once the lonesome demon cannot stand to be like this. He has to talk to her. Hold her for one more time just incase it is the last time.

It sure is feeling like they're flying to there death. All of a sudden he stops and she turns to look at him.

"What is it?" she says quietly.

"This doesn't feel right." she looks at him strangely.

For a moment there intense eyes stare at each other. Almost like they are trying to read each others mind. See there souls within.

Then the truth dawns inside of her. She walks over to him quickly and embraces him tightly. Pulling him towards her face by the next. Getting them into a passionate lip lock.

They pull apart slightly just to continue in a content quietness. Staring into each others eyes. They passion and love there so clear to see.

"I love you." he finally says.

She caress his cheek slightly. Stopping to play with his long silver hair.

"I know." she finally answers. "I don't know what I will do without you. You and our children is all I have. Its all I want."

He lets go of her and covers the hand she is using to caress him with his own. Pulling it to his lips and kissing its palm lightly.

"I had dream of having an empire bigger than that in which my father had. But now all is forgotten because I have you. And if we get out of this I will raise this empire as you as my queen."

"I will help you myself, love. I know we will win but there might be some sacrifice in my part."

"What you do, I do." he says grabbing her hand and pulling her towards there destination.

--

"Well, well, well look who has graced me with there presence." the very cocky voice of Naraku sound across the bare land. "The mutt, his girl, the monk and slayer. Haven't you figure out that you can't do anything about it. I have won. I got the last shard and soon I will be able to rule the world."

"Not as long as I am here." a cold feminine voice rings out as an arrow barely misses the target.

"Well, Kikyo, I am glad to see you are well. Nothing will make me happier than to kill you with my own hands." Naraku says turning towards the dead priestess. "Bring her to me."

At that moment Kohaku and Kagara move towards her. Only to be stop by a line of fire.

"I will suggest you keep those filthy hands of my niece." Kimma says dropping next to Sesshomaru's side. "I you don't you will find out why I am such a praised slayer."

"Look the whole family is here." Naraku says almost with a snarl. "This is better than I expected. Now I will dispose of my enemies in just one afternoon."

"We'll see about that." Sesshomaru says slashing at the evil demon.

Both sides begin to go against each other. Fighting through there teeth. Until complete victory will come to one or the other.

Naraku puts himself on his barrier before throwing out his sharp arms piercing through Kikyo, Sango and Kagome's arms. Injuring them but not killing them.

Kimma is barely able to move out of the way just in time as she and Kagura are in a fierce battle.

Moruku barely is able to get a scratch as he and Sango try to get through Kohaku. Only that the moment he sees Sango drop to the floor he runs towards his loves side.

Inuyasha has to jump as more of the sharp arms try to pierce him as he is trying to decide to who's side to go to. When he sees Kagome move he decides to run to the still body of Kikyo and holds him to his chest tightly.

As Kagome sees this her heart begins to ache.

Sesshomaru takes advantage of this moment in which Naraku is keeping his attention on his half brother and his once woman to attack him from behind only be thrown to the back and hit into a rock really hard.

"Sesshomaru!" Kimma exclaims when she sees the great demon drop to the ground loosing his sword in the process.

Kagura then kicks Kimma in her state of despair and she along with Kojaku join Naraku on his barrier.

Kagura then hands Naraku the almost whole jewel with just one missing shard.

The one implanted on Kojaku's back.

And just as he is embedding the jewel on his forehead Kojaku jumps out of the barrier and falls to his sister side.

Kimma takes that chance to run to them and place an arm on the young boys shoulder.

"Kojaku, I need you to do me a favor." she says softly.

"I will do anything, goddess." he says bowing to her.

"This hard for me to ask of you, seeing as it is the only thing keeping you alive." she glances quickly at Sango and the slayer looks away sadly, resign to loosing her brother. "I need to have the shard in your back."

From a distance Sesshomura can see what is going on. Even though he is not sure what is going on he knows that he has to get up and help his love one. He slowly creeps up to the group as Sango is having her last goodbye with her brother.

"Sango," Kojaku begins. "I want to…"

"I know little brother. I know." Sango says holding her brother tight.

"I had no choice." he says sobbing into her shoulder. "But with my death I know that it will all be worth it. As long as it means the end of that vial demon."

Sesshomaru wraps his arm around Kimma holding her to his chest. She just turns to him giving him a watery smile as he mouths to her I love you and she holds him tight to him. Kissing his clothe chest.

"Kojaku, I want you to know I am proud of you. We all are and I know from above that are family and village is proud of you." she says cupping his face before kissing his forehead. "I love you so much."

"I love you to, big sis." he then turns to Kimma. "I am ready."

"I want you to know that I am proud of having you live on my village. You are a true slayer." Kimma bends to him and kiss him lightly on the forehead as she places her hand at his lower back.

Kojaku falls forward and she catches him as the shard flies to her open hand. She then hands the young boy over to his older sister.

Kimma has the shard floating in the top of her hands. Everyone that was paying attention to the little piece of jewel could how the lights look like they were dancing together for dominance on the small shard. White and black mixed in together make shinny shades of gray. Almost a silver light was bouncing around.

At that moment Inuyasha took advantage to distract Naraku, but it became quiet easy as Kagura chose at that moment to rebel against her maker.

Unfortunately Naraku took no pity and dispose of her like a rag doll.

"What do you want me to do?" Sesshomaru ask nearing the semi-goddess.

"I don't know. I really don't know what to do know." she turns to face her love and surround the shard with both hands.

She uses her power of a goddess and that of the descendant of the woman who's body the jewel came out of to let the light win. Only to show that the evil demon hold on it was still to strong.

Sesshomaru watch in desperation how the love of his life was starting to loose her own fight. Her power and life was being drain and he didn't know how to help her.

Then it hit him. What he had to do. Now he understood why she was acting the way she was. Why she wouldn't tell him the hold truth.

From close by Sango holding her dead brother and Moruko saw how the demon who once hated mortal got close to this woman. They are scare for they have no idea what will come of it.

Inuyasha goes and takes Kikyo's limp body to safety before running towards the aid of a expose Kagome and Shippo who have been bravely helping each other. He sees as his half brother places his hand on the top of the floating shard.

The energies of both strong beings bring out a bright light that has blinded those that were staring.

For the power witch the slayer held and that of such great demon combine is so shinny and in there blind state everyone around begin to hear the agonizing screams of a person or being begin to be destroy molecule for molecule.

The end is nearing. Then all they see is darkness.

Okay, last chapter coming up next. So give out some reviews if you want to read it soon.


	29. The End

-1Chapter 29- The End

So here is the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed this story like I enjoyed writing it.

"_Sesshomaru, I am sorry. I wish I can… but I can't. I can never stay with you. Not like this." Kimma says before slowly turning around and walking out of the demon's life._

_They are in pain. Something they never knew they could feel when reality finally hits them. They are too different._

"_Kimma…" he whisper but she is gone. "I love you."_

_He says at her retrieving form._

"Are you guys okay?" Inuyasha says helping Kagome up.

He turns around and see that they are no longer in the barren land. They are surrounded by forest and in the middle of things was a large rock formation.

"What happened?" Shippo says.

"Where are we?" Sango says as her and Moruko gets near the three.

All of a suddenly Kagome gives out a gasp. Everyone looks over to where she is looking at and find a smiling Kojaku looking over to them.

"Big sister," he says quietly.

"Kojaku!" Sango says crying and running towards her little brother. "Kojaku, your alive."

Both slayers begin to cry in happiness while the rest of the group look upon them with happiness.

"Hey Inuyasha you look different." Shippo says after a while.

"I feel different." Inuyasha says.

When Kagome turns to look at him she lets out a gasp.

"Your hair." she finally says. "Its black and your ears. You're a man."

"What?" Inuyasha exclaims.

He then sees a woman standing out in the distance looking at them with a small smile. Before she turns around Inuyasha calls out to her.

"Kikyo?"

He runs to her as quickly as possible so she will not leave. Kagome from the distant then see them embrace tightly as two lovers will. She looks away sadly and starts to pet Shippo as they look upon the siblings interaction.

"Inuyasha is just being a big dummy, Kagome. Don't let him get you down." the young demon begins to say.

"I think your wrong Shippo. No matter what I know that he has always love Kikyo and if they can finally be together now I will not stand on there way. They deserve to be happy." she says quietly. "Besides our relationship was doom to begin with. I mean, I am not from here and he is not from my time."

"Still he should consider your feelings." Shippo states staring darkly at the couple of in the distance.

"Shippo, let them be. They need sometime alone." Kagome warns taking a seat on the grass and staring curiously to the large rock in the middle of this forest.

It somehow looks familiar but she is not sure what.

Finally Sango, Kojaku, and Moruko goes to where they were sitting and sat around them.

"Were is Lady Kimma and Sesshomoru?" Moroku finally ask.

"I don't know." Kagome says. "Where is this place anyway?"

"I don't think we moved." Sango says.

"This must be the concequence of the destruction of Naraku." Moroku says.

"And the finally destruction of the jewel." a woman's voice says from behind.

They turn to see Kikyo walking with Inuyasha. The man and priestess where holding hands.

"You mean…" Sango begins.

"Kimma and Sesshomaru destroyed the jewel and all the surroundings where change. For instance this forest appears. Inuyasha is now a man and…" she trails of with a smile.

"Kikyo is now alive as so is Kojaku." Inuyasha says with a big smile.

Sango begin to cry once more for joy. Moruko looks at the couple with a smile as so does Kagome. But the woman from another time has a sad smile. A small one because she now knows that she has lost her love one.

--

"Tell us more, professor." a young girl says as her professor once more tells the story about true love.

The love between a powerful demon and a powerful priestess. How they disappear after a very hard battle.

"What else do you want to know? I have told you the story like a hundred times." the professor says placing her arms on her hips in mock annoyance.

"How about what happen next, mom. I like to hear that part." a little girl says walking towards the professor.

"Well everybody waited for days for the return of the two. They were sure they will go back to priestess Kaede for there children. Kaede was happy when Kikyo return to her alive. That her older sister will finally get the well deserve happy ending she was way overdue to have. When at least a week has pass they knew they will not come back. That they probably never left the battlefield alive. So the once half demon ask his beautiful priestess to marry him and together they raised along with there own kids the kids of his brother. Moruko and Sango got married at the same time as Inuyasha and Kikyo. Both Sango and Kojaku was able to raise there old village to almost to its formal time. Of course it was not the same to them.

Rin ended up following one of her mothers steps. She became a traveling priestess thought by the best Kikyo. When the girl turn twelve she left the home to travel with the aid of Aun. When she came back a few years later and met a very interesting guy and they soon fell in love." the professor hesitates there.

The little girl begins to squirm in anticipation and she wants to know more.

"Continue, mommy." she says almost screaming making the older woman smile.

"She got the surprise of her life when she finds out that that man is the oldest son of her guardians or who she called aunt uncle. At first they felt weird about it but they didn't grow up together and there was no blood relationship so after a long time of concideration they as well got married.

Lee was very powerful. Inuyasha pass down his sword to him. He live many many years of happiness and peace and found love as well."

"Professor, I think we found something." a young man interrupts.

"What is it?" she says as everybody follows him inside a cave.

There chiseling on a tall rock stood a tall dark hair man with unusual eyes. He smiles at the professor making her knees weak.

"What do we have here, honey?" she says up to her husband.

"I think we might have found what you been looking for love." he says giving the rock one last hard hit.

All of a suddenly the rock crumble down around the floor revealing a big statue.

There in front of them stood the statue of a long haired man with pointy ears and one arm that was wrap around a woman that stood just about his shoulder. They both held a loving smile on there lips and they look that they were encase in rock sending there love through there eyes.

The dark hair man stands by his wife's side.

"That is them?" he says wrapping an arm around her.

"Yes." she says as tears filled her eyes. "After all these years we have finally found them." she turns around to face her students. "Ladies and gentleman I introduce to you Lady Kimma and Lord Sesshomaru."

"Mommy, what makes you so sure that is them." the little girl says tugging at her woman's shirt.

"Because Kaede, I once knew them. I experience the power of there love. As you can all see that these two people loved each other very much." she says kissing her daughter. "Alright you should all leave for now as we will secure the perimeter and inform headquarters of our findings."

Everyone starts to leave the cave and one of the students takes the arm of the little girl.

The man kisses his wife's cheek.

"We did it honey. We have finally found them."

Kagome turns around to face her husband.

"Yes we have love. Yes we have."

Okay I hope you liked it. If you like leave a review for me so bye.


End file.
